


The ghost ships us....

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Series: The ghost ships us [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Btw the major character death is Hungary, But Romano's in this so you should've already expected strong language, Cute, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry italy brothers. I made your childhood tragic, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse and rape, Ouija Boards, Some darkish stuff, Welp. I have added PruCan as requested by my friend, gerita - Freeform, no regrets, oh well, slight FrUK - Freeform, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Ludwig's day wasn't bad enough already, he came across the dead body of a murdered girl while taking a shortcut home from school. The ghost of the dead girl follows him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As if this day wasn't bad enough already.....

Ludwig Belschmit grumbled, puling the lock on his locker, trying hard to get it to open. It was stuck. Again. For like the second time that week. He huffed in frustration and hit his locker with his fist, accidentally leaving a large dent in the door. He let out a string of German curse words, running his fingers through his light blonde hair. 'Whatever. I can always get my textbook tomorrow' he thought, sighing. Just ad he turned to leave, he was tackle-hugged by a small, energetic Italian.

"Luddy!!" Bright, brown eyes belonging to Ludwig's best friend, Feliciano Vargas, beamed up at him.

"Hello, Feliciano." He grunted.

"Ve~ Luddy!! What's wrong? You seem angry! Well, angrier than usual....which is really saying something!!! Is it your locker again? I told you, you could come share with me!! I have plenty of space!! I don't even keep my boring books in there!! Of course, I'd need the top shelf to keep all my pasta on!!! It stays warmer up there than anywhere else for some reason!! There must be a heater or something...oh!! By the way!! Speaking of pasta, I got a new kitty!!! I named her Fettuccine after one of my favorite types of pasta!!" Feliciano rambled, and Ludwig could feel a headache coming on. 

"Yes, yes. My locker's jammed again." Ludwig said, shutting Feliciano up. Ludwig rubbed his temples with his index fingers, irritably.

"Maybe I could help!! I have small fingers!!" Feliciano said, wiggling his fingers, then grabbing the lock. "Ve ~ what's your code?"

"10-32-8"

Feliciano inputted the numbers and pulled on the lock. It popped right open. "Ve! There you go!"

Ludwig glared at his locker. "I think my locker hates me." He said, gathering his textbook and jacket.

"What?! Nobody could ever hate Luddy!! You're so nice, and strong, and funny and very attractive!!! Especially when you smile.....which you should do more often!!!! I like Luddy's smile!!! I love you Luddy!!!" Feliciano said, smiling brightly.

Ludwig's face turned bright red and he buried his face in his locker, pretending to look for something, in an attempt to hide it from Feliciano. 

Feliciano peered around the locker door at him and giggled. "Ve ~ Luddy, your face is red."

Ludwig blushed harder and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the angry voice of another Italian.

"Oy! Potato bastard. What are you doing talking to my brother?" Feliciano's older brother, Lovino said, glaring up at Ludwig, trying to look tough.

Feliciano pouted. "Don't be mean to Luddy, fratello! He's my friend!"

Lovino scoffed. "Don't call him 'Luddy'. It's stupid. And why can't you find other friends? This kid is a stupid jerk bastard potato."

"Luddy's not stupid. Or a potato."

Lovino rolled his eyes dramatically and glared again at Ludwig. "Come on, Feli. Grandpa's waiting in the car."

"Ve? Already?"

"Yes, idiot. Didn't you get the text like ten minutes ago? Grandpa is having his boss' family over for dinner and he wants us to help cook." Lovino growled, pulling his brother's arm. 

"Ve!!! Oh yeah!!!! Yay!!! Bye Luddy!!!!!" Feliciano ran off down the hall yelling, "Pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Causing other students to stare at him.

Lovino ran after his brother, yelling, "Wait!!! Stupid idiot!! Wait for me!!"

Ludwig watched the Italians run off and sighed, closing his locker.

He picked his backpack up off the ground and both the strap and the zipper broke. At the same time. Ludwig's books, notebooks, and pencils poured out on the floor. "Verdammt!!!!!" Ludwig yelled, startling nearby students. Ludwig gathered his things, shoving them back into the broken backpack, grumbling under his breath. 

He picked up the bag by the unbroken strap with one hand, and held the zipper closed with the other. Ludwig stomped down the hallway and out the doors, beginning his long trek home.

**************

Less than 5 minutes after he left, there was a clap of thunder and rain started pouring buckets from the dark grey clouds up above.

"Wonderful." Ludwig grumbled, picking up his pace.

The rain just kept coming down harder, and Ludwig decided to take a shortcut through the woods, which he didn't usually go through, because there was sort of an eerie air to the place. But, if he took the right path, it led directly to his street. Not only that, but the rain was lightened in the woods, hitting the thick trees instead. Ludwig walked quickly through the sticky mud, grimacing. He didn't like to get his clothes, or anything for that matter, dirty. But, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible and dry off. As he was walking, something caught his eye. It looked like..... A dress? He squinted, trying to see what it was and cursing himself for forgetting his glasses at home. He approached the object slowly and cautiously, and gasped when he saw what it was.

Lying under a tree, covered slightly in mud and leaves, was the body of a teenage girl. Her face was bashed in and unrecognizable, disfigured and covered in dry blood. She appeared to have been dead for a little while, her skin starting to yellow and decay, flaking off in chunks.

Horrible memories that Ludwig had shoved out of his head, flashed through his mind. Ludwig cried out holding his head. He felt his lunch coming up, and bent behind a tree, puking his guts out. He took a deep breath, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and pulled put his phone to call the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police take Ludwig home and Gilbert's just a cute, overprotective brother.

***********  
About ten minutes later, the police arrived, finding a trembling Ludwig standing a ways away from the body, pale as snow. 

A sweet Belgian cop questioned the shaken boy and offered him some food, which he refused. She smiled sympathetically and asked if he wanted a ride home. Ludwig gladly accepted.

***********  
Once he walked in the door to his house, his older brother, Gilbert fussed over him, worry filling his voice.

"Ludwig!!! Where the hell were you??!! I was so so worried!!! Why are you so wet???? And muddy???? Oh mein gott, I was about to call the- Holy fucking crap!!! Is that a police officer???????!!!!! What did you do???!!!!!" Gilbert yelled. The Belgian cop looked at the ground awkwardly.

Ludwig pushed past Gilbert and ran upstairs, leaving the police officer to explain the situation to his brother. 

He grabbed some clean clothes and jumped in the shower, rinsing the rain and mud and hair gel out. He massaged his head, trying to get rid of his migraine. He faintly heard his brother close the front door and running up the stairs.

Gilbert knocked on the bathroom door. "Lud? You OK?" Gilbert asked, his voice filled with concern.

Ludwig sighed. "Not now, bruder. I don't feel good."

"....OK. If you need anything, just ask me."

"Alright."

Gilbert lingered for a few more seconds, then walked down the hall, into his room and flopped on his bed, dialing his best friend's number and holding it to his ear.

Ring

Ring 

Click

"Hola Gilbert!" A Spanish accented voice rang out. "What is up, amigo?"

"Hey, Tony." 

"Wah!! What's wrong??? You sound upset!!"

"My brother found a-" Gilbert began, but was interrupted by Antonio.

"I'm sorry, amigo. Lovi is here and he says if I don't put my phone down, he'll throw it in the toilet and not let me talk to him for a month. I'll call you back. Adios!!!"

Antonio hung up and Gilbert pouted, hearing his brother come out of the bathroom. He almost followed him into his room, but decided against it, wanting to give him space, and settled for calling his other best friend.

Ring 

Ring

Ring

Ring

Click

"Gil!!! Bonjour Mon Ami!!!" 

"Hey, Françis."

"Ahh. I know that voice. What happened to your brother?"

"Well, he found a dead body in the woods and he seems pretty shaken and I don't know what to do. God dammit. I'm too young to be taking care of him by myself. I'm only 18!!" Gilbert said, holding back tears.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. It's OK. You are a wonderful older brother. You have done a wonderful job raising your brother. And as for the dead person.... Bad things like this happen all the time! Not necessarily finding dead bodies.....but bad things happening is just a tragic part of life! Don't worry about him. He'll talk to you about it when he's ready. For now, just give him space and make sure he eats and stuff. It would be bad if he got dehydrated. Also, give him tomorrow off from school. It shouldn't matter. He's ahead of all his classes. And it's Friday tomorrow. Give him time to relax."

Gilbert smiled softly. "Thanks Françis." 

Gilbert heard a British voice whispering loudly, coming from Françis' end of the line. "God dammit, you bloody wanker!! Are you almost done on the pho- Ah!!! Don't do that!! You're on the phone!!! I swear to God, Françis. I will rain hell upon y-nngghh...." 

Gilbert chucked. "Did I interrupt something between you and Arthur?"

Françis laughed. "How'd you know? Well, I should go. Don't worry. Your brother will be fine, amour."

"OK...talk to you later."

Françis hung up.

************  
Ludwig lay on his bed in the dark. The light hurt his head too much. The sun was setting outside. The image of the dead girl, and a similar, unpleasant memory flashed through his head. 

Cold, dead eyes half opened. Head cracked against a broken window. Crimson blood dripping down face. Bone sticking out of a hand caught in the steering wheel. 

Ludwig shook his head attempting to clear it. He wiped the tears he didn't realize were rolling down his cheeks.

He felt nauseous again, so he stood up to go to the bathroom. But when he turned around, he came face to face with an unfamiliar girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


	3. Elizabeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta meets Ludwig and I am really bad at summarizes. XP

Ludwig fell backwards onto his bed, digging around under his pillows for his pocket knife. His hands wrapped around the object and he flipped it open, pointing it at the girl. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" He growled.

"I-I followed you home after you found me...well, my body, I guess. I'm pretty sure I'm dead now. Well, actually, I didn't exactly follow you....I was more dragged along. It kind of felt like something was pullin-"

"You're crazy. Gilbert!! Bruder!! There's a crazy person in my room!!"

The girl jumped as Ludwig's door slammed open and an albino boy ran in, flustered. "What??! What's wrong Ludwig??!! Why is your knife out??"

"This girl just said she followed me home!!" Gilbert's eyes followed where Ludwig was pointing, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ludwig..? There's nothing there. Come on. Lie down. I think you're tired." Gilbert said, concerned.

Ludwig looked up at his brother. "What?!! She's rig-" Ludwig looked back at the corner where the girl had been. Keyword had. Ludwig just stared at the empty space by his closet, not noticing Gilbert take the knife out of his hand and pocketing it.

"I think you're just tired bruder..." Gilbert said, and Ludwig looked up at him. 

"Yeah...I was probably imagining things..." Gilbert eased Ludwig onto his bed and under the covers, just like he had done when Ludwig was a child. Gilbert kissed Ludwig's head, something he hadn't done in years. Gilbert walked out of the room, shutting off the light on his way out.

****************

After what felt like hours, Ludwig finally fell asleep. Only to be woken up minutes later by a text from Feliciano. Ludwig blinked awake and turned on his phone, only to be blinded by the light. He grunted, waiting for his eyes to adjust. After they did, he unlocked his phone and checked his messages.

(1:48 am) from Feli:  
Luddy!!! Lovi and me watched a scary movie and the girl was really scary!! Then Lovi left me all alone and now I'm super scared and hiding in my closet

Ludwig chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

(1:52 am) Ludwig:  
Why did you watch a scary movie? You're terrified of those.

(1:58 am) from Feli:  
I knowww!!! X( Tony's friend Alfred came over and wanted to watch it here because his parents said it was too violent for him!! I'm really scared Luddy!! Can I come over??

Ludwig sighed. It was just like Feliciano to do something like this.

(2:01 am) Ludwig:  
Fine. Just be quiet. I think Gilbert is asleep

(2:01 am) from Feli:  
YAAAAAYYYY!!!!!! I'll be right over!!

Ludwig rolled out of bed, but froze, hearing giggling coming from behind him. He whipped his head around, but saw nothing. He sighed and shook his head, convincing himself that it was his imagination.

He hurried downstairs as quietly as possible and went out front, waiting for Feli. About 3 minutes later, the small brunette, wearing only boxers, came running across Ludwig's lawn, his little curl bouncing with each step.

Ludwig's face turned bright red. "Feliciano!!" He whisper-yelled. "You can't just run here wearing only those!!" 

Feliciano ignored him and jumped into Ludwig's lap, nuzzling his face in his neck.

"Vee~ Luddy. I was so scared!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just come upstairs and go to sleep." Ludwig said, standing up, the Italian still hanging on him.

"Ve~ carry me, Luddy? My legs are tired from running."

"What? You only live down the street." Ludwig sighed, picking up Feliciano bridal style.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig's neck, giggling, as the blonde carried him through the front door and up to his bedroom. Ludwig set him gently on the bed and climbed in next to him. Feliciano discarded his boxers, throwing them off to the side.

Ludwig's face turned even redder. "Feli. Please put your boxers back on...."

"Ve? Why? I sleep better naked. I've done it before every time I sleep with you. You're just asleep to quickly to notice."

Ludwig huffs and rolls onto his side. "Fine"

Feliciano smiles brightly and cuddles into Ludwig's back.

***************

Meanwhile, the ghost girl hovered above the two boys, wishing she had her camera.

"This would go perfectly in my album..." She whispered.


	4. Ghost facers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig comes to terms with the fact that Elizabeta is indeed a ghost.

Chapter 4

Ludwig blinked awake, the rising sun peeking in through his window. He looked around, slightly dazed, and jumped a little upon seeing the small Italian curled up in his bed. "Oh yeah..." He said, quietly, remembering last night's events. He stretched and gently got out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping boy, and walked clumsily down the stairs, figuring he might as well make breakfast.

A white notepad decorated with little yellow birds was on the table, Gilbert's messy cursive scribbled on it:

_Hey Bruderr!!,_   
_I'm sorry!! I had to take the early_   
_morning shift at my job today >_< _   
_I saw you had the little Italian boy to_   
_keep you company ;) Don't worry, be_   
_Happy. I think that's a song. Oh yeah!_   
_Also, I have to work a late night shift_   
_At the art studio. I have to like teach_   
_old people how to draw or something._   
_Anyways!! Have a good day!! Call me_   
_if you need anything <3 <3_

_Love, the super awesome older brother_   
_of Ludwig (aka Gilbert)_

  
Ludwig rolled his eyes at the note and set it back on the table. He pulled on an apron and turned on the stove top. He opened the fridge, grabbed three eggs, and turned around to come face to face with the girl from the previous night. Ludwig jumped, dropping the eggs and grabbing a kitchen knife.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house??" Ludwig growled. "And how did you disappear so quickly last night?"

The girl rolled her dark green eyes. "I told you already last night. You found my body in the woods yesterday and I don't know why, but I got attached to you and was practically dragged here. Trust me. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have followed a random stranger home."

Ludwig looked at her like she was crazy. "You're insane. I'm calling the police." He said, digging in his pockets for his cell phone, then realizing he had left it upstairs next to his bed.

The girl sighed. "I know it sounds crazy. I thought it was crazy at first too. But I swear I'm telling the truth. Do you need me to prove it to you? You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna prove it to you anyways." She said, and floated off the ground above Ludwig's head. "See?"

Ludwig gawked up at the girl. "I'm dreaming. That must be it." He said, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching his arm. He slowly opened his eyes, still seeing the girl standing there, her arms crossed.

"Are you done yet? You're not dreaming." She reached her arm over and brushed her arm through Ludwig's, causing him to shiver and grab his arm.

"Holy shit." Ludwig said, sinking into a chair, holding his arm.

The girl giggled. "Do you believe me now?" Ludwig nodded slowly, squinting at her.

"But, why did you follow me? Why not just stay there or follow one of the cops? I'm sure they would've known better what to do."

"I didn't really get much choice in the matter. I was stuck around the area my....body was, until you came along. Then it was like....I don't know how to explain it....um...it was kind of like a force was pulling me along with you."

Ludwig furrowed his brow. "Hm. How....did you die...? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um....I don't know. It's like my mind is blank. All I remember is walking home from school, then I woke up in the woods. Except I didn't really wake up....I mean. I don't think dead people wake up. I rose out of my body I guess." She chuckled, nervously.

Ludwig put his head in his hands. "Ugh. Why couldn't someone else have found you. I don't know how to handle....ghosts. I'm not a ghost facer or anything."

"You mean ghost buster?"

"What?"

"You said ghost facer, but I think you meant ghost buster."

"....that's what you're worried about right now?"

She giggled. "Sorry. I get distracted easily. Oh! By the way, my name's Elizabeta."

"Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you, Ludwig. Are you German? You sound German. And your name's German too."

Ludwig nodded. "Where are you from? Your accent is not American."

"Hungarian. I moved here two years ago from Hungary."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

They sat awkwardly in silence for a couple minutes. Then Ludwig realized something.

"Hey! I know someone who could maybe help you." Ludwig exclaimed.

"Huh? Really? Who?"

"It's my brother's-best friend's-boyfriend. His name's Arthur....Kirk...Kirk....Kirk something. He's really into ghosts and occult stuff. Like Ouija boards and séances."

Elizabeta smiled excitedly. "Really? Yay!! Let's go today!!"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Fine. But I have to drop Feliciano off with his brother."

"Feliciano....?"

Ludwig's face flushed red. "He's upstairs sleeping."

"Oh!! Your boyfriend!! Why didn't you just say so?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend."

"Huh? Really? You should totally ask him out. It's obvious you're sexually attracted to him."

Ludwig's face turned even brighter red. "N-no. I'm j-just going to call my brother and ask for Arthur's address." he said, running up the stairs to retrieve his phone, Elizabeta floating behind.

Ludwig slowly crept around his bed, not wanting to wake Feliciano, and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. As he turned around, he heard shuffling and a soft yawn.

"Ve..? Luddy? Good morning." Feliciano said, smiling and stretching, before rolling out of bed.

"Feliciano!! Put on some clothes!!" Ludwig yelled, looking away.

"Ve? Why? We're both boys." The Italian said, tilting his head.

"J-just do it. You can borrow some of my clothes." Ludwig said, walking out of the room and shutting his door.

Hungary smiled at him brightly. "I see why you like him. He's adorable. I love cute boys."

Ludwig ignored her, trying to cool his red face off with one hand and dialing his brother's number with the other.

_**~ring~** _

_**~ri-** _

"Ludwig??!! What's wrong??? Are you hurt???!!!" Gilbert yelled.

"Nein. Nein. I just have a question."

Gilbert sighed in relief. "Ja, what is your question for the awesome me?"

"....do you know Arthur's address? You know, Françis' boyfriend...."

"Of course! But....why do you need to know?"

"I...um....borrowed a book from him and need to return it as soon as possible."

"Huh? Doesn't he go to your school? Can't you give it to him then?"

"N-no!! It's....urgent."

Gilbert sighed. "Um...OK...his address is....."

  
*******************

That's all folks!!! (For this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie!!! Danke!!! Thank you for reading ^^


	5. Irish twins and Ouija boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Elizabeta go to Arthur's house.
> 
> *Ireland is the Irish girl (obviously) and N. Ireland is Seamus.
> 
> **btw I think I might do Ludwig, Gilbert, or the Italian brother's back stories next chapter!!! Comment which brother's back story you want next chapter!!!!!

"....2634 Petravi Dr..... I think this is it." Ludwig said, glancing down at the sticky note with the address on it, Elizabeta looking over his shoulder, and back up at the house. He slowly rang the doorbell, and the red door swung open to reveal a pretty red headed girl with bright green eyes, who was wearing only a skin tight tank top and small, revealing, black shorts.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a thick Irish accent, pulling her messy, curly hair into an even messier ponytail.

"U-um. Yes." Ludwig stuttered. "Is this the household of Arthur Kirkland?"

The girl smiled and stepped aside. "Yep! Are you his friend?"

Ludwig shrugged. "In an indirect way...."

"What does that mean?"

"Well...he's my brother's friend's boyfriend....I just was sent here...by my brother...to get a....homework assignment."

The girl tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "Okay...I'll go send my brother up to go get him. He has no shame. And I really don't want to walk in on them fucking. I've done that enough times." She said, chuckling.

"Lucky....I've never walked in on two boys fucking...." Elizabeta said quietly, causing Ludwig to turn around sharply and glare at her.

"Seamus!!! Come here!!!" The girl yelled down the stairs. She waited a few seconds, but no response came, so she stomped loudly on the ground and called his name again.

"What the FUCK do you want, DUMBASS." An Irish accent growled, as a boy with orange tufts of hair sticking out in every direction, came up the stairs, scowling.

"Go get Arthur. And kick Françis out. I want to be able to go into my room without having to hear moaning coming through my walls."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because you're a boy. I'm a sweet innocent young lady." She said, batting her eyelashes. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you are."

"Pleaseeee? I'm not in the mood for gay porn."

"And you think I am?"

"If you do it, I'll take you to a bar tonight and I'll buy you a drink."

"...make it two."

"Done."

Seamus sighed, trudging up the stairs. A few seconds later, there was the sound of a door slamming open, followed by a series of curse words from Arthur.

Arthur ran down the stairs, pulling on a shirt. "Well, there'd better be a damn good reason for you to wake me up at this ti- Françis!!! Stay up there until you get some clothes on, you wanker!!" Arthur stopped abruptly upon seeing Ludwig standing near the front door looking at his feet awkwardly, and a brunette girl he didn't recognize standing beside him. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Sorry about that. What brings you here, Ludwig, and.....pardon me. I don't believe I know your name." Arthur said, gesturing towards Elizabeta, resulting in a shocked look from both Ludwig and Elizabeta. And a confused look from Arthur's sister.

Ludwig stared at Arthur, not sure what to say. Arthur looked at Ludwig and the brunette girl's faces, then at his sister's, then back at Ludwig and Elizabeta. He put two and two together. "Ah...I mean. Just Ludwig. Sorry. It's kind of early. How bout you come up to my room." Arthur said, pulling an uncomfortable Ludwig up the stairs, leaving his sister standing at the bottom of the stairs, confused out of her mind.

Arthur opened the door to his room, startling the shirtless Frenchman. "Get out, bloody wanker and go home. I have an emergency to deal with." Arthur said, pushing his boyfriend out of his door, despite Francis's protests.

Arthur whipped around to look at Ludwig and Elizabeta. "What brings you here?"

Ludwig hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be ok to tell him about the ghost. But, it seemed that Arthur had already seen her, so he decided to just tell him. "Um.....this will sound....weird....but a....ghost ......followed me home last night....."

Arthur's face lit up. "I knew it! She had that aura around her!" He said, pointing to Elizabeta. "Why did she follow you?"

Ludwig looked at the ground. "I....found her body...."

"Really??? That's bloody amazing!! Was she murdered? Normally only murder or suicide victims stick around after death."

"Um....murder."

"How was she murdered? And by whom?"

"She can't recall..."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "It must have been gruesome....if a person experiences extremely horrible things, they tend to respond by immediately forgetting it."

"Oh..."

"But just because she doesn't remember, it doesn't mean that other spirits didn't see it." Arthur said, reaching under his bed and pulling out an Ouija board. "Spirits are everywhere." He said darkly, making Ludwig shiver. "Place your fingers on the planchette." Ludwig stared at him, blankly, unsure what a planchette was. "The triangle piece." Arthur said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't break the circle no matter what."

Ludwig slowly complied, placing his hands cautiously on the triangle with a circular glass piece in the middle.

Arthur chanted something, then looked down at the Ouija board, spinning the planchette in three circles. "One for me, one for you, and one for the ghost."

"Spirits from the other side. Act as our guide. Tell us the murderer of this young girl.....what's her name?"

"Uh....Elizabeta..."

"Tell us who murdered Elizabeta." Arthur said darkly.

Elizabeta snickered at Arthur's serious face and Ludwig's confused face, but stopped as soon as the planchette started moving slowly, spelling something out.

W-O-.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahaha cliff hanger ^_~


	6. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Antonio and Lovino. I promise I'll add Gerita!! Probably next chapter. But anyways, this chapter gives you the Italy brother's background.

W-O-L-U-W-E

"Huh? Wolowe? What does that mean?" Ludwig asked, confused.

Arthur thought for a moment. "Hmm...if I am correct, I think that's a name of a street not too far from here... Maybe the murderer lives on that street!" Arthur said, excitedly, then looked back at the board. "Spirits. Is this the street the murderer lives on?"

The planchette stayed still for a moment, then suddenly began moving in large, violent circles. Arthur's eyes widened as he forced the planchette to the "goodbye" circle at the bottom. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Ludwig. "It does that when a spirit tries to get out. It usually doesn't happen when I do it with another person...maybe it's all the spiritual energy emanating from her." Arthur said, looking around. "...where is she?"

Ludwig looked behind him, seeing her still sitting in the same spot she had been before. "Um....she's right behind me."

Arthur looked behind Ludwig, still not seeing her and sighed. "Sometimes I can only see spirits for a short period of time.... Gee I wish I could be haunted by a ghost... But anyways!! I'll get some research on that street and probably try to get some more answers from the Ouija board."

"You're going to use it by yourself...? Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Yes it is a bad idea. And no. I will not be doing it by myself. I'll just have Françis come over ..."

Ludwig nodded and got up, extending his hand towards Arthur. "Thank you for your time."

Arthur shook his hand, grinning. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

Ludwig smiled softly and walked out of Arthur's bedroom and down the stairs, where the Irish twins were wrestling on the couch. Ludwig sighed and walked out the front door, Elizabeta, of course, following behind him.

**************

Meanwhile, Lovino sat on his boyfriend, Antonio's couch, his cheeks puffed out in a pout, which Antonio found absolutely adorable.

"What's wrong?" Antonio said, sitting beside him and putting his arm around him.

"Nothing." Lovino said, looking away.

"Nnnn...don't be that way, Loviiiiiii."

Lovino huffed, blowing his curl out of his face. "Don't call me that, you bastard."

"Call you what, LOVI?" Antonio grinned.

"...You're an idiot."

"Si, si. Probably. But I'm smart enough to know that something's wrong."

"....I just feel....bad for leaving my brother behind last night to come here..." Lovino gritted his teeth. "And then, he went to the stupid potato pervert bastards house!!! He was probably molested!!!!"

Antonio laughed. "I know Ludwig quite well. And I know he would never lay a finger on your brother without his permission."

"Feli better not give him permission. He's not allowed to lose his virginity. Especially not with that bastard."

"You're so cute, Lovi." Antonio said quietly, hoping Lovino didn't hear. His stomach still hurt from the Italian headbutting him, full speed, earlier that morning.

"What did you say, bastard?"

Antonio sighed and climbed onto Lovino's lap. "Nothing Lovi." He said, kissing his cheek gently. Lovino's face turned as red as a tomato and he halfheartedly pushed Antonio. "What was that? You normally push me harder." Antonio giggled and Lovino pushed him off the couch.

"Owww....I was just kidding my little tomato."

"I swear to God, you stupid bastard. I will end your pitiful existence." Lovino said, lying on the couch, facing away from Antonio.

Antonio smiled and scooted closer to the couch and rested his head on the edge of it, smiling softly. Lovino looked over his shoulder at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, bastard?"

"Look at you like what?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I hate you. Stupid tomato bastard."

"You know you don't."

"You know I do."

"Hnnnn...you're so mean, Lovi."

"Good. I'm taking a nap now."

"Okay. Goodnight, my prince."

"Shut the fuck up, idiot."

Antonio giggled and kissed Lovino's cheek gently. Antonio didn't see, but a small smile crept onto Lovino's face.

Antonio got up off the floor and went into the other room, pulling out his laptop to work on his homework, and sitting at the kitchen table. The screen flashed on, revealing a picture Antonio had taken of Lovino during winter break when they had gone to a park decorated with bright Christmas lights. Lovino had a bright smile on his face and the colorful lights surrounding his face made him glow. Literally. Antonio had taken the chance to snap a picture of the unknowing Lovino. Now it was his screen saver on his laptop. And phone. Antonio blushed and smiled happily at the memory. It was one of the Spanish boy's favorite memories. They had just begun dating two weeks before the trip to the park. Antonio had finally gotten him after 3 years of trying to win him over.

Now they had been dating for almost two years. Lovino was a Senior in high school, and Antonio a Sophomore in a community college. Antonio's parents were upset when he told them he would be going to a community college to get a degree in culinary arts. They had wanted him to study at a large school to become a doctor or a lawyer. Antonio, on the other hand, had always wanted to become a chef in his own restaurant. When he had discovered the community college had a culinary arts program, he jumped at the opportunity. Plus, if he went to community college, he could always be close to Lovino.

Although Lovino wouldn't admit it, he and Antonio had been friends since they were very young. When Antonio was 9, his parents announced that they had a new foster child coming in a few days. Antonio's parents had been with the foster care program for as long as he could remember. There were always kids coming in and out of their house.

When a seven year old Lovino had come, Antonio tried to be friendly, but was only greeted with cold glares from the other boy. For days, Lovino locked himself in his room and refused to come out. When Antonio had inquired about it to his parents, all they said was, "He's had a difficult time. He'll come around eventually. Just give him space." When Antonio tried to ask further questions, his parents shood him away, telling him to go play. The first time Antonio actually saw   
Lovino, was a week and a half after the younger boy had showed up. Antonio's parents were sleeping upstairs and Antonio had gone downstairs to get a drink of water, only to see the light on in the kitchen and someone moving around in it. Antonio crept down and peeked into the kitchen, seeing the little Italian boy looking through his fridge for food.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked and Lovino jumped and dropped to the floor, trembling.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm s-sorry. I won't do it again." He said, covering his face with his hands, protectively.

"Huh? Why would I hurt you?" Antonio said. "Are you hungry?" He grabbed a tomato off the counter and offered it to Lovino. Lovino just stared at him, his eyes filled with tears.

"....is it a trick?" The young boy asked, tears streaming down his face.

"What? Why would you think it's a trick? Come on. Come to the table. I'll cook you something. I know how to cook a little. My mom lets me cook sometimes." Antonio said, reaching the hand without the tomato out to Lovino. Lovino stared for a bit, then grabbed Antonio's hand, still shaking. Antonio smiled brightly and helped him and led him to the kitchen table, noticing for the first time how skinny the boy was. He also had a huge bruise covering a portion of his face. And little cuts and bruises on his neck. Antonio furrowed his brow, wanting to ask about it, but remembered what his mom had said to him about giving him space.

Antonio placed the tomato on the table in front of Lovino. "Here you go. You can eat this while I make you something. What do you want?"

Lovino's eyes widened. "What do I want?"

"Yeah! We have um....sandwich stuff, cereal, leftover Spanish rice.....oh! And some pasta...and I think some tomato sauce."

"I can....choose...?"

"Yeah....do you not want anything I listed? We probably have a few other things, but not many. Mom needs to go shopping tomorrow."

"....pasta...I guess...." Lovino said, tears dripping down his face.

Antonio looked at Lovino, concerned, and walked over to the table. "What's wrong?"

Lovino looked at the floor. "I haven't had food like that stuff in a long time...."

"Huh? Did they have different food where you lived?"

Lovino shook his head.

"Then what did you eat?"

"....not much....usually bread....I mostly gave my food to my brother...."

"Just bread? Gross. I only like bread with stuff on it."

Lovino just kept staring at the ground.

"I'll go make you pasta now, okay?"

Lovino nodded softly and Antonio skipped into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water and turning on the stove top. Lovino took the tomato off the table and started nibbling on it, tears streaming down his face. Once they started, it seemed they couldn't be stopped.

After the pasta had finished cooking, Antonio drained the water and put it on a plate. "Do you want sauce?" Lovino shrugged, which Antonio took as a yes. Antonio poured a little tomato sauce on the pasta and took the plate over to Lovino, who ate slowly at first, but then started shovelling it in his mouth, realizing how hungry he was. After he finished, Antonio took the plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm Antonio, by the way. What's your name?"

"....Lovino."

"I like that name! Nice to meet you Lovi!"

"Huh? Lovi? Don't call me that basta-" Lovino started, then covered his mouth, scared of upsetting Antonio.

Antonio laughed. "You can call me bastard if you want. I don't mind. I won't be offended."

Lovino didn't say anything.

"...come on. Let's go back to bed, it's late. Come on. Don't worry about any mess. I'll clean it up." Antonio said, extending his hand. The little Italian took it and let Antonio hold it all the way up to his room.

"Goodnight, Lovi." Antonio said before Lovino went into his room.

Lovino stopped and turned around. "....goodnight....bastard." He said, smiling softly, then going into his room.

The two boys didn't realize it at the time, but they had each fallen in love with each other that night in the kitchen.

Two weeks after that night, Lovino was taken to live with his grandpa and little brother, who had been living with an Austrian foster family. Antonio was sad, but he was also happy that Lovino had a good home now. His grandpa was a very nice man. Even if he was a little odd at times. The sadness Antonio had felt when Lovino left evaporated immediately when he discovered that Lovino's grandpa lived just one street over. He had thought for sure that they would move back to Italy, where they were originally from, but their grandpa didn't want to bring back bad memories. What those bad memories were, Antonio never found out until about a month after he started dating Lovino. Lovino's brother, Feliciano, who Antonio had become fairly good friends with, came to Antonio's house, unusually quiet.

"Toni. I need to tell you something because you're dating my frattello."

Antonio nodded. "Ok. What is it, Feli?"

"Um...it's about what happened to us when we were little. Before we were taken in by nice families." Feliciano said, looking at the ground. "If I don't tell you, you'll probably never find out. Frattello isn't very open. He likes to keep to himself."

Antonio sat down at a nearby table and gestured for Feliciano to sit. "A-are you sure?"

Feliciano nodded. "Just don't tell frattello I told you until the moment's right. You need to know, though. You've been friends with him for so long." Antonio nodded and Feliciano sighed before continuing on. "Well.... When I was 4 and frattello was 5, our mama died....she....She killed herself. After that, papa started drinking a lot and he would get angry and yell at us a lot. Then, he started hitting us. A lot. Mostly Lovi,because he was older." Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Antonio grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Feliciano sniffled and took a deep breath. "The beating just got worse throughout the year and then he....started doing things to Lovino. It just started with making frattello touch him...places. Then papa would....r-r-ra....r-rape...him.…. When Lovi was 6, he was being r-raped almost every day. I couldn't stop him and if I tried, he would hit me. We weren't allowed to go to school or leave the house. When he was at work or at the store, he would lock us in a small, dark room in the basement. One day, an old friend of my mama, who had just returned from her hometown in Switzerland, decided to check on our family. She was about to leave, but heard Lovi crying, so she peeked through a side window and saw him hurting Lovi. After that, the police came and took me and Lovi away and they asked us lots of questions and papa went to jail. Lovi and me were put in foster care and two different families took us in.....yours being one, obviously. Then our grandpa came from Italy to adopt us."

"Oh my god." Antonio whispered, not able to hold back the tears dripping out of his eyes.

Feliciano was shaking and sobbing now. "P-please be gentle with my frattello. Don't hurt him. I don't think he could handle it. I know I couldn't handle it."

Antonio grabbed both of Feliciano's hands. "Look at me. Listen. I would NEVER EVER hurt your brother. He is more precious to me than anything in the world. I will protect him with my life." He said, pulling the Italian into a hug. "Thank you for telling me."

 

Antonio wiped his eyes of tears he hadn't even realized were falling from his green eyes. He looked over at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his couch and his heart swelled with love for the boy. He stood up and walked over to Lovino and bent down, kissing his cheek gently. "I love you." He whispered, somehow causing Lovino to wake up.

"Hnnn. You bastard. I was sl- ....have you been crying?" Lovino said, staring at Antonio's face.

"Shhh. It's OK. I was just recalling some things. I'm fine. I promise." He said, stroking Lovino's hair gently.

"Hmph. You better be okay bastard." Lovino said, burying his face in Antonio's chest.

Antonio laughed softly. "I love you Lovi."

Lovino blushed. ".......I-I love you too, bastard."

******Ludwig's house*******

Ludwig was lying on his bed, texting Feliciano, Elizabeta floating above his head, reading the texts and giggling, when a call came in from Arthur.

"Hello! Guess what I got!! I got an address for you- SHUT UP, SEAMUS!!! MY GOD!!! I'M ON THE BLOODY PHONE!! Sorry. Anyways, I got an address for you. Not sure how much It'll help, but it's..."

 

 

 

 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Woluwe (the street name) is a Belgium city XD. I was looking up cool things to name the street and I thought it was cool


	7. You got my heartbeat running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerita :3 I'm sure you were all waiting for it!! Hopefully you enjoy. Oh. And Ludwig gets a puppy.

"27 Woluwe Street." Is...that the street address? It only has two numbers." Ludwig asked, writing the address down.

Arthur sighed. "I think it could be an apartment complex.... I'm not sure. I wish I could help you more, but right now my brother is hungover and vomiting everywhere. Jesus Christ. Ohmygod. Allistor. Not on the carpet. Okay. I've got to go. Seamus is making it worse for him by slapping him on the back. Keep me updated, please! Goodbye, Ludwig." And with that, he hung up."

"Can we go there now?" Elizabeta said, floating upsidedown above Ludwig's head, grinning. "Pleeaasse?"

Ludwig shook his head. "It's too late right now. And if the person who lives there is indeed a murderer, who knows what could happen to me. Plus, my bruder wouldn't be very happy if I went out at this time."

As if on cue, the front door swung open and a loud, German accent rang out up the stairs. "Ludwiigg!!! I'm homee!! I brought something for you!!" Ludwig sighed and walked down the stairs. Of all the things Ludwig had expected Gilbert to bring home, a black, squirming puppy was definitely not one of them.

"....why did you get a puppy, bruder...?" Ludwig asked, wondering if his brother was drunk. Last time he was drunk, he brought back a chicken. A live chicken. It ran around for half an hour before Ludwig caught it. Gilbert got some Salmonella poisoning the next day. Which did not mix well with his hangover. It was definitely not a pretty sight.

Gilbert grinned widely. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not drunk. I got it because you've always seemed to want a dog. You linger at the window every time we pass a pet store that sells puppies. So, I figured I'd get you one!!"

"...how much money did you spend?"

"I got it for free!! Isn't that awesome!! Françis knows this Swedish kid, who's boyfriend's dog just had puppies!! It's kinda weird though....all the other puppies were white, except for this awesome guy!! The Swedish guy was there too. I guess they live together or something....But anyways, the Swedish guy was kinda creepy, but the Finnish guy was awesome!! I think his name was Tino...? Maybe. Bu-"

"Bruder!!" Ludwig interrupted. "How are we going to pay for a puppy?? We're already struggling with money. And you're working five jobs, and I'm working two!! Puppies are expensive!!"

Gilbert looked at him with bright, red eyes. "But, Ludwig!!! Tino gave us a small bag of puppy food and puppy pads to start us out!! I can put a little money aside out of my paycheck!!! Puhleeezzee!!!! Look at him!! He's so awesome!!!" Gilbert pleaded.

Ludwig sighed, biting his lip. Gilbert was right. He did have a soft spot for animals. And the puppies big, chocolate eyes seemed to be baring into his soul. "...fine. I guess I'll take a little out of my paycheck as well."

Gilbert cheered. "Yay!!! Awesome!! Here!! Hold him and think of a name for him while I go get his puppy food and pads." He said, pushing the squealing puppy into his brother's arms and running back out the front door.

"Aww!! That's a cute puppy. Your brother sure is....something else..." Elizabeta said, putting her face close the the puppy's, wishing she could pet it. The little dog Yipped at her and whined, sensing something was off about her. "What are you gonna name him?"

"...I don't know yet..."

"Hm. You'll think of som-"

Gilbert barged in the door, carrying a small, green bag of puppy food and pads. "Here they are!!! Yayy!! I'm so awesome!!" He said, placing them on the kitchen table. "You can set up some old news-" Gilbert began, but was cut off by a coughing fit. He grabbed a tissue and coughed into it. When he looked at it, there was a large blood splotch in the middle. He sniffed and crumpled it up before Ludwig could see it. He didn't want to add another thing to his brother's growing 'list of stress' as he called it.

"Bruder? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, his voice edged with concern.

Gilbert nodded and grinned brightly. "Yup!! I think I'm just coming down with a little cold. Nothing the awesome me can't handle!!"

Ludwig looked like he was about to say something, but didn't get the chance, as Gilbert was running down the hall to their storage closet, looking for their old baby gate to block off the kitchen, so they could keep the puppy in there.

*************

Naturally, when Ludwig had told Feliciano about the puppy, he practically died of excitement and begged to come and see it. Ludwig agreed, telling him that he had to be really quiet because his brother had gone to bed early. Minutes later, a Camry pulled up in his driveway and the little Italian bounded out of the passenger seat. Ludwig opened the door and waved to Feliciano's grandpa, who waved back.

Feliciano tackled Ludwig in a hug. "Luddyyy!!! Yay!! I'm so excited!! I love puppies!!!" Ludwig's face turned bright red as he tried to peel the boy off of him. "Where is he?? Where is he??" Feliciano asked, detaching himself from Ludwig's torso.

Ludwig pointed to the kitchen and Feliciano skipped over, and squealed upon seeing the energetic fur ball.

"Luddy!!! He's so cute!! What's his name??"

"...he doesn't have one yet. I just got him an hour ago."

"Ooh! Can I name him?" Feliciano asked, bouncing up and down.

"Sure."

"Hmm...what will I name you...I know!! Blackie!!" Feliciano giggled.

"Blackie?"

"Mhm!! Because he's black and blackie is a cute name!!"

Ludwig shrugged. "Okay."

"Yay!!! Can I play with him?"

Ludwig smiled. "Of course."

Feliciano grinned even wider and climbed over the fence.

While Feliciano rolled around on the floor, Elizabeta appeared beside Ludwig. "You liiikkkee him."

"What?? No I don't!!"

Feliciano looked up. "What was that, Luddy?"

"N-nothing." Ludwig said and Feliciano shrugged, diverting his attention back to Blackie.

Elizabeta giggled. "Ask him out."

"What??" Ludwig whisper-yelled. "I can't do that!!"

"Yes you can. I can tell you like each other."

"H-he doesn't like me like that. He's not into guys...."

"Puhleeze. My gaydar goes off every time I'm near both of you. And my gaydar is correct 99.9℅ of the time."

Ludwig's face flushed red. "N-no."

"No what?" She smirked. "Come on. Do it now. I'll help you."

"H-huh??"

"Please!! Do it!! I promise you won't get rejected!!! And if you do, I'll do what ever you tell me to for a day." She pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at him. She loved playing matchmaker with gay couples. She had created so many happy couples while she was alive. The polish and Lithuanian boys. The Japanese and Greek boys. The list went on and on.

Ludwig gave in, sighing. "Fine."

She squealed. "Yay!! Now go up to him and ask him if he wants to go out to dinner and the movies this weekend."

"O-okay." Ludwig said, taking a deep breath and approaching Feliciano. "Um...Feli? Can I uh ask you something?"

Feliciano looked up and nodded. "Si!! What is it, Luddy?"

He cleared his throat. "Um...I was...uh...wondering i-if you wanted....to go on a....o-out to a movie and dinner this....w-weekend."

Feliciano looked shocked at first, but then squealed with excitement. "Ve! Like a date??"

"I-if you want it to be.."

"Yes!! Of course!!! I'd love that!!"

"R-really?"

"Yup!!" Feliciano said, jumping over the gate and kissing Ludwig on the cheek. "Can I stay here tonight? Lovi's in a bad mood and grandpa has to finish papers for work and it's dark."

"Um...I guess, Ja."

"Yay!! Let's go to bed!! I'm sleepy." He said, pulling Ludwig up to his own room.

As soon as they were in the room, Feliciano stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed, Ludwig sitting next to him, still fully clothed. Feliciano rolled into Ludwig's lap, wiggling around until he was sitting on Ludwig's crotch, which obviously did...things to Ludwig's lower body. Ludwig's face turned even brighter red than before. Feliciano wiggled a bit more, causing more friction on Ludwig.

Feliciano giggled.

Ludwig blushed. "...what?"

"Hee hee. Luddy is hard."

Ludwig nearly passed out from the amount of blood rushing to his face. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He said placing Feliciano on a different part of the bed and rushing into the bathroom.

Ludwig shut the door quickly and sat on the toilet uncomfortably, not doing anything about his....problem, and instead just waited for it to die. After it died down, Ludwig stood up and went back to his room, where Feliciano was already curled up and asleep under the covers.

"Why didn't you do stuff with himmmm? You totally missed a totally perfect opportunity to do steamy stuff with him." Elizabeta whined.

"I would never take advantage of him like that!! He was just playing around. Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that with you around."

"Aww. Why not?" She pouted.

"It's supposed to be a private, intimate experience. No people watching. I'm not a porn star. I don't want my first time to be like that."

"Awww!! That's pretty adorable. But I know for sure that this Polish and Lithuanian couple do it whenever they get the chance."

"What...? Do you mean Toris and Feliks...? Gross. I don't want to know that. I'm going to bed." He said, pulling off his clothes and putting on gym shorts to sleep in and climbed into his bed beside Feliciano.

Elizabeta sighed. "If only I had gotten stuck with Toris or Feliks. Or even Kiku and Heracles."

"Shut up."

"Haha make me."

Ludwig just rolled over, facing away from her.

  
************

The next morning, Ludwig awoke to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, and the absence of the little Italian in his bed. He stretched and jumped a little when he looked up and saw Elizabeta floating on the ceiling.

"Caaann you feel the looovee tonighhhht..." She sang floating in circles. Ludwig just ignored her and walked out of his room.

"Good morning to you too!" Elizabeta smirked.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, where the puppy was jumping up and down, shaking with excitement. Feliciano peeked around the corner. "Ve!! Luddy!! You're just in time!! I made some pancakes!!! Matthew taught me last week!!" Ludwig smiled, climbed over the baby gate, and sat at the kitchen table. Feliciano put three pancakes on a plate for Ludwig and gave it to him, looking up at him expectantly.

Ludwig took a bite. "Wow, Feli. It's really good!" He smiled.

"Ve!! Ve!! I'm so glad!! I'm so happy it's Sunday!! On Sunday I get to relax and be lazy and frattello usually takes me to get gelato at the place downtown." Feliciano said, giggling. "Ve!! Speaking of which, I should get home!!" Feliciano kissed Ludwig's cheek and bounced out the front door, carrying a bag of pancakes.

Ludwig gently touched the spot where Feliciano had kissed him and grinned like a kid on Christmas.

"He loves you! Yeah, yeah yeah..." Elizabeta sang the Beatles song, grinning at Ludwig.

Ludwig's face flushed red. "Let's go check out that address."

Elizabeta smiled happily. "It's about time, you douchenozzle."

*************

30 minutes later, Ludwig and Elizabeta stood outside apartment 27 Woluwe St. hesitantly.

"....Should I knock...? Will it be dangerous?" Ludwig said quietly, mostly to himself.

"How should I know?"

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He knocked on the door three times. When nobody answered after a few seconds, Ludwig turned to leave. Then, the door handle turned and the door opened.

A girl with short, silver hair held back with a yellow headband and.....how do I put it.....huge breasts, smiled at Ludwig. "Hello!" She said, cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "Can you feel the love tonight" from Lion King  
> "All you need is love" by the Beatles
> 
> Can you guess who the murderer is? I bet you can't •_•


	8. Tomatoes and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol you don't get to find out who the murderer is yet bwahaha. In two chapters you will. But anyways. Lovino and Antonio's relationship take a turn. Maybe for the worse. Maybe for the better \/(°-°)\/ who knows ;)

Ludwig stared at the girl in the doorway, realizing he had absolutely no freaking idea what to say. What would he say to a potential murderer or family member of a murderer?? 'Hey, did you kill this girl'?

"Uhhh....are you the only one home?" Ludwig said slowly.

The girl suddenly looked a little scared. "A-are you one of the perverts that p-people talk about....?" She stuttered.

"N-no!! I was just wondering if one of your siblings was home." Ludwig said, seriously hoping she had siblings, so he didn't seem like a total creeper.

Before the girl could answer, a tall boy came up behind her in the doorway. "Katyusha? Is something wrong?" He said in a thick, Russian accent, glaring at Ludwig.

"U-uh..." Ludwig thought he was going to pass out, cry, throw up, and wet himself at the same time. There seemed to be a dark aura emanating off of him. Even Elizabeta was scared. Finally, Ludwig managed to stutter, "S-s-sorry. Wrong h-house." Then he ran away as fast as he could, leaving the Russian siblings standing in their doorway.

"Huh. That was weird, right Ivan?" Katyusha said, furrowing her brow. "Do you think he was a pervert?"

Ivan shrugged. "It's a possibility. Oh well. You're safe, so it's fine. Let's go finish that Glee episode."

**********

Ludwig stopped running as soon as the apartment complex was far out of sight. He collapsed on a park bench, panting. Elizabeta looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked, and got a nod in response.

She sat next to him on the bench. "My money is on that big Russian guy being my murderer...ugh. I just wish I could remember!!!! It would make this 100℅ easier." She pouted, resting her chin on her hands.

Ludwig's breathing returned to normal and he licked his lips. "We can't come to any conclusions yet....but if I had to bet, I'd say it was that guy too."

Ludwig's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, showing that Feliciano was calling. He sighed and pressed the answer button.

"Luddy!! Can you come help me? Please?" Feliciano whispered into the phone.

Ludwig sat up. "Help with what? Why are you whispering??"

"I-I can't tell you right now. Just....meet me at grandpa's restaurant."

**********

Lovino and Antonio walked down the street, holding hands, on the way to their two year anniversary date. Antonio was very excited about this date, and slightly nervous. Lovino was also excited, but heaven forbid, he let Antonio know that. When they arrived at the restaurant, Lovino looked at Antonio, annoyed.

"What the fuck, bastard? This is literally my family's restaurant. You couldn't have come up with anything better?" Lovino said, putting a hand on his hip.

Antonio giggled like a little girl. "You'll see, Lovi." He opened the door and bowed dramatically. "My prince." Which earned him a smack upside his head.

Antonio walked behind Lovino and led him to their reserved table. Lovino looked around, scowling and mumbling under his breath. Feliciano bounced out of the back room, wearing an apron and carrying a notepad.

"Ciao!! What can I get you today?"

Lovino glared around the restaurant, suspiciously. "The fuck? Why are there absolutely no people here? It's usually bat shit crazy on Sunday nights."

Feliciano looked at Antonio nervously, not sure what to say.

"....how about I start you with drinks...?" Feliciano said.

Lovino sighed. "Fine bastard. I don't need a menu!! I work here for God's sake." He said, pushing away the menu Feliciano had brought over for him. Antonio laughed.

"What, bastard?"

"You're so cute, Lovi." Antonio said, kissing Lovino's hand, which was in his own.

Lovino pulled his hand away, blushing. "D-don't call me that, bastard."

Feliciano stood there, awkwardly. "Um...drinks?"

***********

After their meal had finished, Lovino leaned back in his chair and glared at Antonio. "What are you planning, bastard?"

Antonio looked up at him, innocently. "Nothing."

"....bullshit. What is it, bastard....are you cheating on me??? With the French bastard?? Or the albino idiot potato bastard???"

"No! No no! Shhh. It's nothing like that!!"

Antonio looked towards the kitchen and signaled to Feliciano, who ran out and placed a big tomato in Antonio's hand.

"What the fuck? A tomato? Really?"

"Lovino. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. And I've met a lot of men in my lifetime. I fell in love with you that night I made you pasta and gave you a tomato in the kitchen. Just like this one." He held up the tomato. "I wouldn't be the man I was today if it weren't for you. My little tomate."

"Oh my god..." Lovino whispered.

Antonio gestured for Lovino to turn around. There, standing behind them, were all of their friends, who Lovino hadn't even heard come in. They were each holding a letter up.

[W] was held up by Ludwig and Gilbert.  
[I] was held by Arthur and Françis.  
[L] was held by Kiku, Feliciano's friend.  
[L] was held by two red headed Irish twins, who Lovino couldn't remember either of their names. Just that they were Arthur's siblings.

[Y] was held by Toris and Feliks, who were holding each other's free hand.  
[O] was held by Yao, Kiku's brother.  
[U] was held by Alfred and his twin brother, Matthew.

[M] was held by Vash and his little sister.  
[A] was held by Heracles, who was half asleep.  
[R] was held by Raivis and Eduard, Toris' younger brothers,  
[R] was held by Berwald.  
[Y] was held by Tino.  
Tino and Berwald held hands, balancing their letters with their free hand.

[M] was held by Peter, another sibling of Arthur's.   
[E] was held by his Grandpa Roma.

And finally, a [?] Was held by Feliciano, who was smiling brightly at Lovino, tears in his eyes.

Lovino stared at them for a moment, reading the letters. 'W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E ?' he said quietly to himself.

He slowly turned around to face Antonio, who was down on one knee, holding open the tomato that was given to him moments earlier, revealing a silver ring, with a ruby and a emerald in the shape of a tiny tomato, resting on a small, brown cushion.

"Lovino Romano Vargas. You are the only man I have loved and always will love. Even if you don't say yes, I would still be the happiest man on the planet Earth, because I got to spend two wonderful years with you, the love of my life. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Lovino stared blankly at Antonio, his eyes brimming with tears. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke up. "..….why....? Why me? I can't give you everything you want. I can't give you....sex. I know you want it badly, but I can't bring myself to do it." He said, looking at the ground.

Antonio placed the tomato/ring carrier on the table and stood up, grabbing Lovino's hands. "Lovino, you already gave me everything I want the day you agreed to date me. And for the sex thing. I would gladly be a virgin forever, if that's what makes you comfortable....Lovi, I love you so so much. Words can't even express the feelings I feel for y-."

"Yes."

"What?"

Lovino blushed and looked at the ground. "I-I said yes......"

Antonio's grin was so bright, it could make the whole room light up. He pulled Lovino into a hug, and kissed him softly.

The whole room erupted in applause, with a few whistles here and there.

Antonio grabbed the ring out of the tomato and placed it on Lovino's ring finger. The tears Lovino was trying to hold back, all came flowing out at once and he buried himself in Antonio's chest. Antonio was crying as well and signaled to the others to leave, which they did, shuffling out of the room as quietly as physically possible.

"I ghrdff yui." Lovino mumbled into Antonio's shirt.

"What was that, Lovi?"

Lovino peeked out from his shirt a little bit. "...I love you....tomato bastard."

Antonio kissed the top of his head and grinned. "I love you too, Lovi.

"Don't call me that, jerk bastard."

**********

Feliciano lovingly watched his brother, and his now-fiancé, as they cuddled each other and cried tears of joy.

"Did you plan all this?" Ludwig asked, causing Feliciano to jump a little. He had been so absorbed in watching the happy couple.

Feliciano shook his head. "Ve...no. It was all Toni's idea. I just organized it. With your help of course, Luddy!! Ve!"

Ludwig smiled and looked over into the dining room, where Elizabeta was eagerly floating above the couple, with hearts in her eyes, then looked back at Feliciano.

"Thank you a lot for coming on short notice, Luddy! You really helped." Feliciano said, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Ludwig. But instead of kissing his cheek, Feliciano's lips met with Ludwig's. Ludwig's eyes widened and his face flushed red.

It was a short, but sweet kiss. When Feliciano pulled away, he giggled at Ludwig's stunned expression. "Heh heh. Luddy. You're face is funny."

Ludwig put his hands over his mouth. "....that was my first kiss..."

Feliciano tilted his head and looked at him, confused, before remembering the accident that Ludwig had been in, which made some of his memories from when he was younger go away. Either way, Feliciano was Ludwig's first kiss. And Ludwig was also his first kiss. A long time ago.

"Ve..The only other kiss I had was with a boy when I was younger.....He was my first love. And I was his. Well, he thought I was a girl..but still."

"...what happened to him?" Ludwig asked.

"Um...he had an accident... Ve...ask your brother. He knows."

Ludwig furrowed his brow. "Mein bruder? Why?"

"He can explain better than I can.... Anyways! I should go now!! Bye Luddy!! I'll see you at school!! Oh yeah!! And text me to schedule our date!! Ve!! Te amo!!" Feliciano said, skipping away.

Ludwig stared as he ran off. "What does he mean...?"

************

Ludwig sat at the table in the kitchen, waiting for his brother to show up, Elizabeta sitting on the counter across from him, her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"....what are you doing...?" Ludwig asked, glancing at her.

"Hnnnn. I'm trying to remember about my....death. God. I can't remember anything about it. All I remember is walking home after school. Then 'waking up' as a ghost in the woods."

Ludwig sighed. "I wish I could help more."

She shrugged. "You've actually helped a lot. So thank you very much....but on the other hand..." She floated over to Ludwig, smirking. "I saw your kiiiiissssss."

Ludwig's face flushed bright red. "W-what? I t-thought you were watching Toni and Lovino...."

"I was. But then my gaydar went off in your direction. And I saw your HEATED make out session."

"Make out session??? It was barely a peck!!!"

She sighed. "I know. Tragically. You could have turned it into much mo-"

"Bruderrr!!!!! Ze awesome me is home!!!!" Gilbert burst through the door, Françis and Alfred's brother, Matthew behind him. Gilbert was carrying a box of beer and Françis a bottle of wine. "Do you want to stay up and drink with us??" His brother asked, obviously already slightly tipsy. Gilbert got lightheaded and almost fell on his face, but the little Canadian caught him.

"Gilbert! You need to be more careful!!" He squeaked.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Um...no thank you. But bruder....can I ask you someth-"

"Heh heh. Birdie. You are so awesome." Gilbert said, sitting on the table and pulling the blonde Canadian onto his lap.

"Gilbert!! You're brother and friend are watching!!"

"They've probably watched porn before." Gilbert said, pressing his mouth onto Matthew's. Françis smirked, watching them and pouring wine. Elizabeta watched from a corner of the room, grinning like an idiot.

Ludwig decided to wait till later to ask, and went upstairs, this time not being followed by the girl, who was watching his brother and what he assumed was his brother's boyfriend, making out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh Lovino and Antonio are engaged :3 woo!! Feliciano and Ludwig's date is next chapter *wiggles eyebrows* btw, shits gonna hit the fan in chapter 10


	9. Let's go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feli go on a date. ~_^

Ludwig woke up to a soft tapping on his shoulder. He blinked awake, thinking 'huh. That's weird. Normally Gilbert comes in screaming his head off.' He rolled over, and was surprised to see Matthew standing there.

"U-uh. Gilbert told me to come get you awake for school." The little Canadian said, softly.

Ludwig nodded. "Danke...where is my bruder?"

Matthew sighed. "He made me take him to work. Even though he was a bit hungover. I told him to call in sick, but he's too stubborn. Luckily, he's not puking. Let's just hope it stays that way..."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, then paused, noticing the Canadian boy wearing an oversized shirt. That belonged to his brother. "Uh..."

Matthew looked down at the shirt and blushed. "I took a shower and your brother stole my clothes and hid them...I think he was hoping to do...you know what....but I don't really want to lose my virginity yet...." Matthew's face looked like a fire hydrant at this point. "...so I borrowed some of his clothes..."

Ludwig chuckled. "He's something else, isn't he..."

Matthew laughed softly in response, then gasped upon looking at the alarm clock by Ludwig's bed. "Oh maple!!! You're going to be late!!! I promised Gilbert that I would get you to school on time!!!" He said, tugging the covers off of Ludwig. "I'll try to go pack you a lunch!!!" He squeaked and rushed down the stairs.

Ludwig hopped out of bed and pulled on a clean, white button up shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his backpack (which was still broken from a few days ago) and walked down the stairs, to see Matthew rushing around the kitchen, trying not to trip over the little ball of energy running around his feet. Matthew threw the things he had thrown together into a plastic bag and handed it to Ludwig, then jumping the baby fence. "Okie!! Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Ludwig began to protest, but the boy was already pulling him outside to his car.

After they began the "long" drive to his school, Ludwig decided to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since he saw Matthew making out with his brother last night. "Um...when did you meet Gilbert?"

Matthew smiled. "It's kind of a weird story", he said, pulling into a parking spot at Ludwig's school. "I was walking through the aisles of the Walmart I work at one day, and he accidentally dropped a box of yoghurts and they splattered all over me. He freaked out and apologized a hundred plus times. After he had cleaned me up as much as possible in the bathroom, and offered to take me out to dinner, which I declined. Apparently, after that, he decided it was going to be his mission to get me to go on a date with him." He chuckled softly. "Then, about a month and a half ago I agreed and we started dating." Matthew sighed happily, then gasped when he looked at the clock. "Oh maple!! You're going to be late!!!" He said, pushing Ludwig out of the car.

Ludwig got out and waved goodbye to his brother's boyfriend and walked into his school.

Elizabeta appeared next to him, grinning. "I had nooo idea your brother was gay."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "He's bi."

"Hmmm....at least I got a pretty nice make out session last night to fill my gay deprived soul." She hummed, happily.

"I'm ignoring you now."

"Hey!!"

**************

The rest of the school week passed by pretty uneventfully for Ludwig. Well, as uneventful as you can get with a ghost chilling around you. Unfortunately for Ludwig, he couldn't concentrate on his school work. He had one day on his mind all week. And that was Saturday. AKA his date with Feliciano day.

The day had finally arrived, and Ludwig was in his bathroom, fiddling with his blonde hair, and trying not to throw up from the nerves that were running through his body.

"You look great." Elizabeta smiled from behind him.

Ludwig swallowed and looked back at her. "...I don't think I can do this."

She sat on the counter. "Look at me in the eyes. Look! I'm not kidding. Listen. Ludwig, Feliciano is head over heels for you. And I know for a fact that you feel the same way about him."

"B-but what if I do something stupid..."

"If he really cares about you, then he'll accept it. I'm sure he'll do something stupid as well. Now woman up and go get your man!"

"....woman up...?"

She nodded. "It's a well known fact that women are men's superiors in every way."

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"My goodness!! Wipe your hands off!! They are sweating like a priest in a whore house!!"

*****************

Ludwig rang the doorbell to Feliciano's house and fiddled with the pink and yellow roses he had bought for the boy. Ludwig was about to ring the doorbell again, but it swung open violently, and Lovino stood in the doorway, hand on his hip.

"The fuck you want, stupid potato bastard?" He growled.

Ludwig's hands started sweating again and Elizabeta discreetly pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket and placed it in his hand. She had just recently learned how to pick up small objects, which she was naturally thrilled about.

"I-I'm here to pick up F-Feli..." He stuttered.

"I know damn well what you're here for, bastard. What makes you think you're good enough for him?"

"Lovino, Lovino. Don't be so rude to your brother's lover!" An old man with brown, curly hair said, draping over Lovino's shoulder. "Love is the most powerful force on the universe!"

"Get off me stupid bastard. You're starting to sound like Antonio."

"That's no way to speak to your grandfather." He turned to Ludwig and extended his hand towards him. "You must be Ludwig. Feli talks about you all the time. Nice to meet you." He said, smiling brightly.

Ludwig took his hand firmly and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine." Ludwig had always secretly looked up to the man, although no one really knew it. The old Italian man had fought in so many wars and started so many businesses, that for a while he was one of the greatest names in the industries. Although, after he discovered what happened to his grandsons, he immediately left everything behind to care for them.

"Luddy!!! Sorry I took so long!!!" Feliciano squealed, skipping down the stairs. He was wearing a cute, light blue, button up shirt, and a dark blue scarf tied around his neck. His pants were really what caught Ludwig's attention. They were black, very slim-fitting jeans. Although Ludwig's pants weren't skinny jeans, they were definitely becoming tight looking at Feliciano's a-

'No!! Don't think this way!! Not now!!' Ludwig cursed himself silently, and looked away from Feliciano, blushing profusely. He cleared his throat and pulled out the flowers from behind his back, secretly handing his handkerchief back to Elizabeta, who tucked it back into his pocket.

"U-uh....Feli...I got these for you..." He said, holding the roses out. Feliciano's eyes lit up.

"Ve!!! Grazie!!!! Thank you, Luddy!!" He said, taking the roses and running off into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

Grandpa Roma looked at Ludwig. "You treat him right, you hear? Or you'll be hearing from me." He said, winking.

Ludwig nodded rapidly. "Y-yes sir."

Feliciano skipped back into the foyer and out to Ludwig. "Ve!! Let's go!!"

"Do you have everything you need?"

Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go."

*************

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ludwig asked, looking at the show listings in the movie theatre.

"Ve...I want that one!!" Feliciano said, pointing with the hand that wasn't entwined with Ludwig's.

"What?? Insidious??? That's a horror movie!! You hate those!!" Ludwig nearly shouted.

"I can handle it as long as you're with me!! Plus, it gives me an excuse to snuggle you!!"

Ludwig's face turned crimson red. "....I-I guess that's OK then...."

"Yay!!!" Feliciano said, pulling Ludwig to the box office.

**************

It wasn't even halfway into the movie, but already, Feliciano was screaming his head off and nearly cutting off the circulation to Ludwig's arm from clinging to it.

"Feli....do you want to leave?" Ludwig asked softly, and Feliciano looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. Ludwig smiled softly and led him out of the theatre.

"I told you that you couldn't handle it."

"Ve!! It was really scary!! Where to now, Luddy?" Feliciano giggled, recovering quickly from the movie.

Ludwig chuckled. "Um...I made reservations for a Japanese restaurant that Kiku's family owns...but they aren't for another hour and a half."

"Okay!! Let's go to the park then!! We can lay on the fields and look at pretty stars." Feliciano said, then proceeded to pull Ludwig to the park near the theatre. He flopped down on the grass field and lied on his back, motioning for Ludwig to joint him. Ludwig obeyed and lied down next to Feliciano.

Feliciano scooted closer to Ludwig and held his hand. "Eh heh. I like stars. They're so beautiful."

If this was a romantic movie, Ludwig would've said something like 'you know what else is beautiful? You' and the couple would proceed to make out and probably have sex in the field.

But, this isn't a romantic movie. So, Ludwig didn't say anything. He definitely thought about saying it. But decided not to, and instead kissed Feliciano on the cheek.

Feliciano giggled and snuggled into Ludwig.

They could have stayed there all night, if it weren't for the reservation. Which Ludwig almost forgot about.

"Ah!! The reservation!!" He said, sitting up quickly, startling Feliciano. He looked at his watch and sighed in relief when he saw that they had ten minutes. "We should go now." He said grabbing Feliciano's hand and pulling him off the ground.

"Ve. Okay!" He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

**************

The couple just barely managed to get to the restaurant in time. When they walked in, they were greeted by Kiku's incredibly energetic cousin, Yong Soo, who was from South Korea.

"Hiiii!!!!" He said, jumping on Feliciano and groping him, making Ludwig's face heat up with anger.

"Ve!!! Hi Yong Soo!!" Feliciano giggled.

"Aiyah!! Yong Soo, you dumbass!!! Get of our customers!!!" Kiku's brother, Yao yelled, pushing the Korean off of Feliciano's back, then turning to Ludwig. "Ah!! Hi! You're Kiku's friends, right? You have reservation? He say something about that. Come on. I'll lead you to table." He said, grabbing two menus and leading them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. He handed them their menus and told them to call him over when they were ready, then ran off yelling at Yong Soo to stop groping yet another customer.

Feliciano laughed, watching Yao run off. "Eh heh. Kiku's family is funny."

***************

Their meal went on well (except for Feliciano being groped again by a certain Korean....), with a pleasant conversation (most of which was from Feliciano).

"Ve....Luddy. I'm having so much fu-" Feliciano yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Ludwig looked at his watch. "Ah!! It's almost 10:30!! I promised your grandpa I'd have you home by 11!!"

Ludwig paid the check, thanked Yao, blocked Yong Soo from groping Feliciano again, and began walking Feliciano home. About halfway there, Feliciano stopped, half asleep.

"Luddy? Can you carry me?" He asked, yawning.

Ludwig smiled softly and picked him up, bridal style. Seconds later, Feliciano was out like a rock and snoring softly. Elizabeta appeared next to Ludwig.

"See? I told you that you would do great! You're a natural." She smiled.

Ludwig smiled softly. "Thanks for your help."

"I would be glad to help anytime you need me."

"Danke."

*************

When Ludwig knocked on the door to the Vargas household, the door swung open almost immediately. Lovino screamed when he saw Ludwig carrying his brother.

"What the fuck did you do, bastard????? DID YOU KILL HIM??? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!"

"N-no. He fell as-"

"Lovino. What's all the racket about?" Roma asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"THIS BASTARD KILLED FELI!!!"

"He's asleep...he was tired and asked me to carry him home...." Ludwig said, shyly.

"Bullsh-"

"Lovino." Roma glared, then turned to Ludwig, smiling brightly. "How bout you go upstairs and put him in his bed?"

"WHAT??? Like HELL I would let that bastard in Feli's room."

"...Lovino. Go upstairs or something. Go away. Now."

Lovino grumbled and trudged up the stairs, glaring at Ludwig the whole way up. Roma sighed. "Sorry about that. Anyways, if you could bring him up to his room, that would be great."

Ludwig nodded awkwardly and walked into the house.

"His room is the first door on the left. Upstairs."

Ludwig nodded again and went up the stairs and into Feliciano's room, Lovino glaring at him from his own room. Ludwig squinted in the dark to try and find his bed.

"It's right here." Elizabeta said, pointing to the bed.

Ludwig thanked her and put the Italian boy on his bed. Ludwig started to stand up, but then Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Thank you, Luddy." He said, sleepily.

"Feli? When did you wake up?"

"Ve...A couple seconds ago.... But thank you for the date. I had so much fun...."

Ludwig smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Me too."

".....I only get a kiss on the forehead?" Feliciano pouted.

Ludwig blushed and kissed him quickly on the lips and looked away, embarrassed.

Feliciano rolled his eyes and turned Ludwig's face towards his and kissed him again. Ludwig tensed up at first, but then melted into the kiss. Then, Feliciano pulled away and licked Ludwig's cheek playfully, and giggled. Ludwig turned bright red and licked him back, which made Feliciano giggle even more. Then Feliciano kissed Ludwig again. This time with more passion. And tongue.

'This is bad. I shouldn't be doing this while his brother and grandpa are here....' Ludwig thought, moving closer to Feliciano, who in turn climbed into Ludwig's lap. Feliciano then moved his hands up Ludwig's shirt.

Then the lights flicked on.

"Bastard!!! Are you molesting my brother???" Lovino yelled, pushing Ludwig off the bed, bringing Feliciano down with him.

Ludwig's face turned fire hydrant red, as he helped Feliciano to his feet.

"I-I should go....I had a good time Feli. Thank you." Ludwig said, smiling.

Feliciano grinned and pecked Ludwig on the lips one last time, which resulted in horrified shrieks and curse words steaming out of his brother's mouth.

*************

When Ludwig got home, he couldn't stop smiling. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Feliciano's smiling face. He was in love.

"I told you that he was head over heels for you." Elizabeta smirked.

Ludwig blushed and went into the kitchen to feed Blackie, who jumped all over him in excitement. Ludwig laughed and scratched the puppy behind his silky ears.   
For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawww. So cute. But next chapter shits gonna hit the fan. Aka you find out who the murderer is (maybe)


	10. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig asks Feliks questions about Elizabeta.

Ludwig sat up quickly from the place at the table where he was sitting, startling both Blackie and Elizabeta.

"Why didn't I think of this before??? "

"Think of what?" Elizabeta asked, confused.

"If we want to find your murderer,we should just go to the houses of your friends and family!! Maybe they know something....or at least have an idea of anyone who would want to kill you."

"Huh. I didn't think of that. But that's a good idea!! .....but.....let's not go to my parent's house yet.... I don't know if I'm prepared for that....."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. I don't blame you.....Who should we start with first?"

"...hm...how about Feliks. Do you know him?"

"Feliks Łukasiewicz?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay....you know his address, right?"

She scoffed. "Of course I do! He's only my BEST FRIEND."

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Okay. I guess we can go after I eat something...."

****************

The duo stood outside the Łukasiewicz household, slightly nervous. Well, way more than slightly nervous on Ludwig's part. Ludwig knocked on the door loudly.

They heard frantic shuffling and the pitter patter of feet running. The door swung open to reveal a boy with shoulder length blonde hair, which was slightly mussed up.

"Hey! How can I like help you?" Feliks asked, puffing his cheek out in annoyance.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Um....well. I'm here to ask you a few questions about....Elizabeta.... You see, I'm a policeman in training, so I've been sent here to ask basic....questions. It's not a real interrogation or anything...."

Feliks' expression changed into a sad frown. "Oh...yeah. Come in.."

Ludwig hesitantly walked through the door and looked up to see a brunette boy, with the same hairstyle as Feliks, except his was brown.

"Feliks? Who's thi- Ludwig?" He said, peering over from the top of the stairs.

"J-ja. Hi, Toris." Ludwig stuttered. "I-I'm a policeman in...training and I'm....here for an....extended questionnaire that I've been sent to do..."

Toris looked at him suspiciously. "Uh huh...Feliks? You okay with this?"

Feliks nodded slowly.

Toris also nodded. "Okay. I'll give you two your privacy...."

"No! Can you stay with me?" Feliks asked.

Ludwig just stood awkwardly in the doorway, Elizabeta standing/floating beside him, with a sad look on her face.

Feliks looked at Ludwig. "Let's like go upstairs... And sit on the couch." He said, going up the stairs, Ludwig trailing behind him. Feliks plopped down on the couch and Toris sat next to him and grabbed his hand. Ludwig sat across from the couple in a pink rocking chair.

"Um...okay. So tell me if you don't want to answer a question..." Ludwig said, pulling out a little notepad and pencil. Feliks nodded, squeezing Toris' hand. "Okay...so. How did you know Elizabeta?"

"Um...we like met in school and clicked when she said she liked my pink pullover." Feliks said, smiling softly. "7th grade."

"Okay….um...what grade are you currently in?"

"Junior."

"This question might be a little hard....um....do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Elizabeta?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like any jealous girls, stalkers, etc."

"No....wait. There is that one Russian.... I think it was a girl...but she always stalked Elizabeta after finding out that her brother had a small crush on her or something...."

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows.

"Natalia....." Elizabeta whispered.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked.

"....I didn't say anything..." Feliks said, frowning.

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry...." He stood up quickly. "Thank you for your time." Ludwig stood up and walked swiftly down the stairs.

"Wait! Ludwig!!" Toris yelled, running down the stairs. "Can I talk to you a second?" He turned to Feliks, who was looking curiously down the stairs. "Feliks? Sweetie? Can you give me a minute?"

Feliks nodded and started to walk back to the couch, but paused a moment. "Ludwig, if you do anything to my boyfriend, I will send my pony after you."

Toris chuckled, then turned back to Ludwig. "Okay, Ludwig. Cut the crap. What are you trying to accomplish? I know you're not a 'police officer in training'."

Ludwig bit his lip and looked at the ground, thinking about whether or not he should tell him. Elizabeta nodded from behind Toris.

"Um...well..." Ludwig shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I'm being haunted....by Elizabeta's ghost."

Toris stared at him like he was crazy. "...What?"

"J-ja. I've been haunted by her since I found her body in the woods a couple weeks ago..."

".....you're crazy."

".....I thought so too at first....um...I don't know how to prove it..." He looked frantically up at Elizabeta, who looked around for something to pick up.

"Okay....you should get out of my- ah. FELIKS' house. Before I call the po-" Feliks gawked at the floating umbrella in front of him. Elizabeta was struggling to keep it floating and dropped it a few seconds after she got it in the air. But it had the effect they were hoping for.

"I-I-I what...was..,wah.." Toris stuttered.

Ludwig sighed. "Elizabeta."

"....she's here now?" Toris asked, shaking. "I uh....I don't know...."

Ludwig nodded. "Sorry to barge in like this....please don't tell Feliks. Elizabeta says he has enough on his plate already." Ludwig said and walked out the door. "...goodbye..."

Toris just stood in the doorway, staring at the umbrella at his feet. "....what just happened...." He said quietly.

Feliks popped over the corner. "Is everything okay? Toris?" Toris turned around and nodded, forcing a smile and walking up the stairs.

"Are you sure...?" Feliks asked, grabbing his hand.

Toris nodded and considered telling Feliks, but remembered what Ludwig....or Elizabeta, according to Ludwig, said. Toris just nuzzled into Feliks' neck and laid Feliks back on the couch. "Now where were we?"

****************

Ludwig walked quickly down the sidewalk.

"That was the most awkward and embarrassing thing of my life." He said, blushing madly.

"It could have gone much worse....but I might have an idea now of who my murderer could be....wow. That's kind of weird to say." Elizabeta puffed out her cheek, thinking.

"Who?"

"Do you know Natalia Braginsky?"

"...no...should I?"

Elizabeta sighed. "Now that I think about it, it'd make a lot of sense...the house we went to earlier this week, you know? I think that was Natalia's older siblings that answered the door..."

Ludwig skidded to a stop. "Really? What should we do now?"

She pursed her lips together. "....I don't know..."

"Should we call the police?"

"No. They wouldn't believe you. We'd just have to catch her in the act. From what I know, she's very yandere about her brother....at least what I've heard."

"Yandere...?"

"Yeah. My friend, Kiku told me about it. It's like a person who is obsessed with another person and is violent about it....which is weird, because I've never actually talked to her brother."

"Huh. That's wei-" Ludwig's phone rang in his pocket. "Huh? Oh..."

Ring

Ring

Click

"Hello?"

"Ludwig?? Thank god!!"

"...Matthew?" Ludwig asked, worried. It sounded like he was crying.

"Ludwig. You need to get to the ONS Hospital unit immediately. It's your brother."

Ludwig's heart dropped.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 next chapter everything comes together (the image Ludwig had in his head about his dead mom, his childhood, and why Gilbert was coughing blood)


	11. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's in the hospital!! Oh no!!! But anyways, Ludwig finds out about his childhood. (Holy Rome!! Yayy *wiggles eyebrows*)
> 
> Oh!!! And Iceland, Norway, Finland, and Sweden make an appearance!! Yay!! Sorry Denmark. Maybe you'll come in later :p
> 
> Elizabeta is nowhere to be seen in this chapter, but next chapter she'll be the main focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback!! I was originally going to finish it this weekend, but then I felt obliged to release it today.
> 
> I'm so proud of myself for these fast releases. XD

Ludwig ran to the hospital as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. He slammed open the front doors, startling the pretty lady at the front desk.

"I-ah. Can I help you s-sir?" She stuttered.

"Ludwig!!!" Matthew said, running towards Ludwig, tears in his eyes, and hugged him. "Ohmygod thank god you're here.""

"What happened??" Ludwig asked, frantically.

"Apparently he threw up blood at work and passed out in one of the aisles. God dammit! I knew he was overworking himself!!!" Matthew said, running his fingers through his curly, blonde hair. "They won't let anyone in or tell us the situation!!! Oh my god. I'm so fucking scared."

"Where's his room?" Ludwig asked, clenching his fists together.

Matthew led him down the hall, both of them running, despite a chubby nurse yelling at them not to run. In a small hallway, two other people were sitting in chairs across from the room. Ludwig recognized then as Françis and Antonio. Antonio's head was in his lap and his hands behind his head. He appeared to be praying. Françis was fiddling with a handkerchief, his hands shaking violently.

"This is the room." Matthew pointed, and both Antonio and Françis looked up. Antonio stood up and ran over to Ludwig and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh god. Ludwig. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Antonio sobbed.

Ludwig just stood, staring at the closed door. Room 112. He could hear beeping and people shuffling around inside.

Antonio led Ludwig to the chairs and urged him to sit down, but Ludwig insisted on standing. He began pacing in front of the door, pausing only when a doctor or nurse would run into the room. He would try to peek into the room, but the door was closed before he could see anything.

Antonio's phone buzzed with a text message from Lovino asking where he was. Antonio sighed and texted back that he was at the hospital. Which, of course made Lovino freak out and Antonio received a string of frantic text messages asking why he was at the hospital and if he was alright. Antonio laughed softly and assured him that he was okay, but Gilbert wasn't, and that's why he was there. Lovino texted him that he was coming there immediately. And he texted a few minutes later asking for the hospital address because he got lost.

The door to Gilbert's room swung open and a doctor with blue eyes and a cross clipped into his silver hair came out. He was young, probably in his early twenties, Ludwig noted.

"He's stable. His left lung collapsed. It seemed to have been damaged for a little while. Is anyone here his relative?" The man said in a heavy accent that none of the boys could figure out.

Ludwig walked over. "Ja. I'm his bruder."

The man nodded. "Okay. Cool. Well, hopefully he doesn't die." All the boys gaped at him.

"Wow. Way to be sensitive." Françis scoffed.

"Bastard!!!! It took me forever to get down here!!! Your instructions suck!!!!!" Lovino yelled, stomping down the hall, the same chubby nurse who told off Ludwig and Matthew for running, was trying to hush Lovino.

"Ah! Lovi!!" Antonio ran and hugged him.

"Ow. Too tight you bastard." Lovino grunted. "What's wrong with the albino potato bastard?"

"His left lung collapsed and if we hadn't done surgery right away, he probably would've died." The doctor said, yawning. Ludwig started towards him angrily, but was cut off when Matthew pushed the man up against the wall instead, to everyone's horror and surprise.

"How dare you act so nonchalant about this!! This boy's only family is his brother, who is lying in a hospital, possibly dying and you're treating this like a joke!!" Matthew hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The silver haired doctor raised his eyebrows sceptically and rolled his eyes. "Alright. I apologize."

The door opened again and a second doctor, who looked almost the same as the first doctor came out. Except this doctor looked even younger than the other doctor. Maybe 19 or 20. But anyways, he came out and glared, not at Matthew, who was holding the other doctor against the wall, but at the doctor with the cross in his hair.

"You idiot!! What did you tell them this time, big brother?" He covered his mouth. "Ah. No. I didn't mean to say it."

The man with the cross smiled widely. "You called me big brother."

"Eep!! It was a one time thing!" The shorter one glared.

"Bigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrother" The doctor began chanting, making the other doctor shake.

"No! I'm not saying it again."

Matthew backed away from the man and looked at the other four boys, concerned. The other boys faces reflected Matthew's.

"Guys!! I brought you din- Ludwig? Lovino? Antonio? ....what are you doing here?" The teenager with the light blonde hair and a little white hat balanced on top, asked. He held a large paper bag in his hands.

"Tino!!! Help me!!" The younger doctor called out. "He's doing it again!!"

"Bigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrother"

"Lukas!! Stop that!! You know how Emil feels about that!!" Tino scolded. The doctor without the clip blushed at acting so childish in front of strangers.

He cleared his throat. "Ah. My apologies. I'm Doctor Emil and this is my....assistant, Lukas ....Ah!! You're here for Gilbert, right?" Four of the boys nodded. Lovino just stood there, glaring, and holding Antonio's hand.

Emil signed. "Well, I'm sure you heard, or at least SHOULD have heard." He looked pointedly at Lukas. "Gilbert's left lung collapsed. It seems that it has been slowly getting worse, but in his medical records it never showed that he went to a doctor to check out his condition. If it was caught earlier, it would've had less of an impact. But since it's at this stage, it's impossible for his lung to function properly ever again. He will most likely have to have a breathing tube for a while...and a lung transplant may be in order a ways down the road."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ludwig asked, tears forming in his eyes again.

"He should be. We have him hooked up to multiple machines, and he's stable right now, so everything is headed in a positive direction."

Ludwig sighed in relief, along with the other boys. Except for Lovino of course. Lovino only came because his frattello and fiancée cared so much about the potato bastard and the albino potato bastard. He felt the need to be there for Antonio. And a little bit for the potato bastard. But only a little. Only because Feli's cared so much about him, for some unknown reason that Lovino couldn't comprehend. But, he had promised himself to watch over Feli. And if that meant he had to be there for the potato bastards, then so be it. As long as Feli was happy.

"When can I see him?" Ludwig asked, bringing Lovino out of his thoughts.

"Um...I would say about 10 hours....he's highly medicated and won't wake up for a while." Emil said.

Ludwig nodded and sat down on a chair. "Okay. I'm going to stay here."

Lukas scoffed at him. "You can't do that."

Emil hit his arm. "Don't be an ass. He can stay here if he wants."

".....only if you call me big brother again."

"Oh my GOD!! Seriously??"

"Yes."

"Fine. Big brother. Now leave me alone."

Tino shuffled awkwardly. "You could come stay at my house....although, I'm babysitting Peter while his family deals with some stuff."

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm alright. I'll stay here." ?

Tino nodded. "I'll bring you some blankets and food....are the rest of you staying?" They all nodded their heads, except for Lovino (of course). "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll bring more blankets." Tino ran off down the hallway.

Lovino huffed and sat on Antonio's lap, nuzzling into him and falling asleep immediately. Antonio smiled softly. Françis, who was like an older brother to Matthew, held his hand.

"Do not worry, amour. He will be okay, oui?" Françis said, squeezing Matthew's hand gently. Matthew just nodded.

 

  
Half an hour later, Tino returned, holding blankets and food, his boyfriend, Berwald, who was also carrying blankets and food. Berwald was incredibly tall and scary looking, although Tino claimed that he was "a total sweetheart", which was hard for others to believe.

"Here you go!!" Tino chirped, handing out blankets, and draping one over Lovino and Antonio. Who were both fast asleep at the moment. All the nurses and doctors working in Gilbert's room had all mostly left. Aside from the couple nurses left in the room to watch him.

Tino waved goodbye and left, saying that he'd be back the next day.

Now, at 2 am., everyone was asleep. Except for Ludwig, who started crying his eyes out as soon as everyone was asleep. Sometime around 3 am, he had cried himself to sleep.

**************

Ludwig blinked awake when he heard the door open to his brother's room.

Emil came out. "Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you? I'm sorry. But, your brother just woke up....but he's a little out of it, because of the medicine. If you want to go see him first you can. Lukas told me you were his older brother?"

"Younger, actually."

"Oh. Wow. You are way bigger than him...anyways!!! Come on in." Emil held open the door for Ludwig, who walked in.

"Eyy! Luddy!" Gilbert slurred, his voice raspy. There were tubes connected to his left lung, which were helping him breath.

"Hallo bruder." Ludwig said, sitting in a chair by his bed. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure you knew something was wrong."

Gilbert looked at his hands. "Din' wan to pay medicl bills. We're tigh' on monee."

Ludwig grabbed one of his hands. "That doesn't matter!! You need to take care of yourself. Money doesn't matter...I don't want to lose you too."

Gilbert nodded sadly. "I'm sorry....I shoulda told yew.....by the wai...I wanna tell you bou' your childhoo'. I kno I shouldn kept it from ya. Remin me wen I'm not on silly meds."

Ludwig's brow furrowed. "My childhood...? What do you mean, bru-"

"Gil!!! Are you okay??" Matthew came in the door and ran over to Gilbert, hugging him on his right side, being careful to avoid the tubes.

"Burdey! Hai. I missd yew." Gilbert grinned lopsidedly.

The other three boys came in.

"Gil!!! You're alive!!!" Antonio smiled, running over to his friend.

"Toniiii!! Francyyy!! You here!! Is like chrismasss! Oh an the mean Italian here too!" Lovino glared at him, wondering what his boyfriend saw in him. He was just a dumbass.

Gilbert yawned and sniffed. "Thes drugs make me sleepie. Like a baby birdey."

Ludwig laughed softly. "We'll let you sleep then."

Gilbert pulled on Ludwig's sleeve when he stood up.

"Lud?"

"Ja?"

"You'll com back righ'? Fo me?"

Ludwig nodded. "Of course. Just get some sleep right now." He said and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Woa! Incest Luddyy!!" Gilbert giggled and Ludwig rolled his eyes.

The boys all filed out of the room, except for Matthew, who kissed Gilbert on the lips.

When he pulled away, Gilbert grabbed his hand. "Birdey. Mattey. Take care of Lud pleas."

"Of course."

"Good. Giv me 'nother kiss."

Matthew laughed and kissed him again. "Okay. Now get your sleep." He squeezed his hand and walked out to meet the other boys.

Tino and Berwald were talking to Antonio, with Lovino glaring beside him. Ludwig was sitting in the chair next to Françis. And Emil and Lukas were arguing in the corner.

Tino turned to look at him. "Matt! How are you doing? Didn't see you there!" Tino bounced over to him. "I brought you guys breakfast! Berwald made it!! They're like potato pancakes or something! You like pancakes, right? You're Canadian, right?"

Matthew smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, Tino."

Tino smiled brightly and ran over to the big bags he brought and pulled out five Styrofoam containers and forks and handed one to each boy. Lovino tried to refuse, but gave in once he heard his stomach growl.

**********

A couple hours later, Emil came out again saying that Gilbert's meds had pretty much worn off and he was awake, but he had requested that only Ludwig come in. Antonio and Matthew protested, but Françis convinced them to sit down and let the brothers talk.

Ludwig walked into the room and smiled at Gilbert, who smiled back.

"Hallo, Gilbert." Ludwig said, sitting in the same chair he had before.

"Lud!!! Hey!! I'm feeling so awesome right now!" Ludwig looked at him sceptically. "Okay fine. I feel slightly unawesome. But only physically. I can never be unawesome mentally."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Why did you just call me in here? I think Matthew is going ballistic out there."

Gilbert sighed. "I don't really remember much from before, but I remember some of our conversation.... I think I recall telling you that I want to tell you about your childhood. Even if I didn't tell you that earlier, I'm still going to tell you. It's about time. Especially since I'm dying. Just kidding." He said, laughing at Ludwig's unamused expression. "Anyways, we used to live here in this town for a few years when you were younger. You were around five and I was nine when we moved back to Germany. Heh. When you were younger, you used to chase Feliciano around when you were little. And you scared him so much, but he ended up falling just as much in love as a five year old can be. The day we were leaving, he was walking by our driveway with his foster mom, you know, Roderich's mom. And he saw the moving van and ran up to you. He cried when you told him you were leaving and you kissed him and told him you'd be back soon."

"Wait. What? I knew Feli's when I was younger? I don't remember that."

"Shush. I'm getting there. Don't interrupt. It's very unawesome. Anyways, after two years we were about to move back to Germany, but you got hit by a van that ran a stop sign. You were hurt really bad and we cancelled the plans to move and paid for your medical bills with the moving money. You were in a coma for 7 months. When you woke up, you didn't remember practically anything. You still knew how to talk and basic stuff, but you couldn't remember anything from the past seven and a half years. You didn't even remember me or mom and dad. After a few months. And lots of stories and pictures about us, you gained a little bit of recognition of us, but you still didn't remember much. Especially not Feliciano, who you had thought was a girl by the way. No talking until I'm finished." Ludwig closed his mouth. After you were released from the hospital, mom was driving you home, while me and dad were home preparing a welcome home party, but a truck hit the car, head on. On her side. You escaped with just a few scratches and a broken arm, but mom died immediately." Gilbert wiped a tear from his cheek. "Two weeks after the funeral, dad hung himself, so we went to live with grandpa and moved back to this town. Feliciano recognized you, but you didn't recognize him, so I had to tell him the basics of what happened. Imagine telling an eight year old that. After the accident, you were traumatized and had nightmares almost every night. And I know you still have some. I've heard you scream in the middle of the night sometimes."

Ludwig didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, stunned.

"At least one good thing came out of this.....You found your first love again. I knew you would. You both are the type to stay loyal for a very long time. Even you, who didn't know until now. And speaking of that, it's so awesome that you finally grew the balls to ask him out. Finally. You could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Ludwig's face turned bright red and Gilbert laughed, then groaned at the stress it put on his lung.

"Anyways, if you have any questions, you can ask later, okay? Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

Ludwig hugged his brother carefully. "I love you too."

Gilbert smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Can you go tell Matt to come in? Only Matt right now. I swear I'll talk to my friends later, but I really want Matt right now. If you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure that Matthew doesn't want to lose his virginity in a hospital room trying to avoid tubes sticking out of his boyfriend's lung."

Gilbert gasped. "Matthew is not a virgin.....okay fine he is. And no, I won't try to take his sweet innocence away. Yet."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and walked out, calling Matthew in. Then he sat in a chair thinking about everything Gilbert said. It was a lot to take in. Obviously.

The part he was most stunned about (aside from the fact that he was in a coma for six months) was that the boy he loved now, was the same boy he loved years ago.

Sometimes fates not always a bitch after all.

 

 

 


	12. Our house. In the middle of our street.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Elizabeta go the house of the one and only, Elizabeta. Eh heh. I need to add more Gerita.....that'll happen probably next chapter and chapter after that.
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from the song "Our House" by Madness. (I was listening to it while writing this)

After about a week and a half Matthew, Antonio, Françis, and Gilbert hadn't successfully convinced Ludwig to go back to school or leave his brother's side, aside from the regular trips for food, or bathroom, back to the house every day to feed Blackie (before Tino offered to feed the quickly growing puppy), etc. Finally, it was actually Lovino who got Ludwig to go back to school. He yelled at him and said that if he didn't get back to his frattello, who was extremely heartbroken by the way, that he would rip his balls out and shove them down his throat. Ludwig hesitated at first, but then decided to take their advice and go back to school. He did also miss Feliciano, who Lovino wouldn't let come to the hospital to visit, because Feliciano tended to have panic attacks in hospitals. Probably due to the fact that their mother had died in the hospital after she overdosed on pills, and Lovino had been in the hospital countless times.

  
On the day Ludwig was supposed to return to school, he instead grabbed his pocket knife and shoved it into his pocket and called out Elizabeta's name. She appeared quickly.

"U-uh...yes?" She stuttered, slightly concerned with the way the German boy was acting.

"We're going to find your murderer."

*****************

Ludwig walked quickly down the street, Elizabeta following behind.

"Where's your old school?" Ludwig growled.

"W-what??..." Ludwig turned on his heel to face her. "Ludwig!! Violence won't solve anything!!"

"You didn't deserve this. You were forced to leave your loved ones behind, just because someone chose to take your life for whatever reason! I imagine what life would be like if I lost my bruder and I imagine that that's probably exactly how your family and friends feel right now!!" Ludwig shouted, choking up.

Elizabeta stood there, shocked. "Lud...."

"No. I want to get back at her. Not kill her necessarily, but hurt her."

"Ludwig!! No!! You can't do that!! It will only end you up in jail!!! And we don't know for certain that it's her.....can....we just go to my old house? ...I want to see my parents again." She asked, not completely sure she was mentally prepared to see her parents, but desperate to keep Ludwig from doing something stupid.

Ludwig's expression softened and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "....Ja.....I guess that would be okay...."

Elizabeta sighed in relief. She didn't believe in hurting another human being. Even if they had hurt her. No matter how much of a douchenozzle they were, they were still a person.

"Where is your house?" Ludwig asked.

"Follow me." Elizabeta floated down the street and turned on a couple streets, before reaching her house. "This is it."

The house was very cute. It was a light pink with white trim and a light green door. There was a little garden of tulips in rows in front of the house. It honestly looked like something out of a fairy tail.

"What do we do now...?" Ludwig asked, looking at her.

"Um....how about you go in and maybe talk to my parents? I want to go look in my room for a little while and I can't go in unless you're in the house."

"Talk to your parents?? I don't know them!! What would I even say?!"

"Hm... Just say you were my friend in school and you wanted to talk to someone about me."

"....that is the best you could come up with...?"

She sighed. "I'm making this up as I go, okay? I wasn't expecting to come here today. I was expecting to hang out at school with you and imagine which boys in your class are totally gay and most likely getting it on in between classes in empty classrooms."

"What?"

"What?"

Elizabeta bit her lip. "Anyways. Maybe you should just pretend you're my friend and you haven't heard about my death because you had pneumonia and you're wondering what the homework was. Or something."

"...it might work..."

"Of course it will work. My plan is wonderful."

Ludwig thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Fine. But if it doesn't work, it's your fault."

"Yay! Okay. Let's do this."

Ludwig took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

"Why are you hesitating, Luddy?"

"Don't call me Luddy. Only bruder and Feli are allowed to call me that."

"Awwww." She grinned.

"Shut up." Ludwig blushed and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, a plump woman with the same green eyes and wavy brown hair as Elizabeta, answered the door. "Hallo. How can I help you?" Her cheerful voice had a hint of sadness to it. Elizabeta's heart broke at seeing her mother's usually happy expression clouded with the despair of losing a child.

Ludwig glanced at Elizabeta, who waved her hand, urging him on. "Nice to meet you....I was just here to talk to....Elizabeta. I'm her friend and I just got out of the hospital after having pneumonia and I noticed she wasn't at school the past couple days...I just wanted to check up on her....I hope she didn't get pneumonia from me..."

Elizabeta's mother's face dropped. "Oh dear...you haven't heard?"

"...heard what...?"

Elizabeta's mother pulled out a handkerchief and buried her face in it. "Please come in."

Ludwig nodded and looked at Elizabeta, who was sad to see her mom that sad, but also shocked at how good Ludwig's acting skills were. She decided that she should convince him to join the drama team.

As Ludwig sat down on a Pink chair with little yellow and blue flowers, Elizabeta went upstairs to her old bedroom.

"....is Elizabeta okay..?" Ludwig asked.

Elizabeta's mom shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "About a month ago, Elizabeta was found dead in the woods out a few blocks from here....she had been..." She choked on her tears. "M-murdered."

Ludwig acted like he was shocked and had no idea. "W-what...?" It killed him to see her mother like this. It reminded him of how he was when he found out his brother was injured....except worse.

She nodded, taking deep breaths. "What monster would kill my sweet baby? She was so young...and she was just starting to apply to colleges... She was such a wonderful girl....she had her whole future ahead of her, but it was cut short because someone decided to take her life..." She looked at Ludwig. He was trying hard to hold back tears, but they were starting to fall anyways. "Oh dear. I'm sorry....I shouldn't have said these things to you. I'm so sorry."

Ludwig shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't know and I just poured salt on the fresh wound. I should be the one apologizing.... I-it's really hard when someone close to you dies....I know...because my parents.... And my grandpa....all died....I recently almost lost my brother... His lung colla-" Elizabeta's mom pulled him into a hug, sobbing.

************

Meanwhile, Elizabeta was sitting on her bed. Her room looked exactly the same ass she had left it. Her parents hadn't touched anything in her room. She felt like crying, but couldn't in her current condition of being dead. She picked up her polaroid camera, and smiled softly. She had taken so many pictures of unsuspecting gay couples making out...or other things. But that was only one case. At a party thrown by Alfred, Matthew's brother. Elizabeta put the camera down and looked through her photo album. The first half was her "prizes". Aka all the best gay couple pictures she had taken. The party one included. But, the second half were pictures of her family and friends. In one picture, she was standing in the middle of her mom and dad, both their arms wrapped around her. The picture next to it was a picture of her and Feliks posing in dresses for the homecoming dance Sophomore year. That day, after the dance, Feliks lost his virginity in the back seat of Toris' car. She knew because Feliks was limping the next day and giggled whenever Elizabeta asked what happened.

She flipped through the other pages, smiling sadly at the memories. There were lots of pictures with her friends. Mostly her closest friends, Roderich (they had a little fling before they figured they were better off as friends....and that he was more into guys.), Feliks (and Toris. Because wherever Feliks was, so was Toris. Unless they went shopping. Toris avoided shopping like the plague), and Michelle (her only female friend. A super sweet girl from Seychelles, a small island country.). She chuckled at the photo of all of them on Halloween two years ago. She was wearing a military uniform and holding a frying pan (for whatever reason), Michelle was Ariel from "The Little Mermaid", and Feliks and Toris were dressed like Mika and Yuu from the anime, "Seraph of the End". Feliks was completely obsessed with it (and still was). Especially because the main characters were "hella gay". Elizabeta agreed wholeheartedly. That Halloween, Feliks ate so much candy after they got back to his house, that he had a sugar high for two hours and was practically bouncing off the walls. But after it died down, he felt like puking for the rest of the night.

Elizabeta smiled and flicked past a few pages before one caught her eye. It was a picture her dad had given her when she was younger. It was a picture of her mom, laughing and holding her hat down, to prevent it from blowing off in the wind. Elizabeta looked at it sadly. She missed her mom so much. She wished she could at least had the chance to say goodbye. If she were alive, she would've sobbed her eyes out. Then again, if she were alive right now, she wouldn't feel like crying her eyes out.

*************

Elizabeta's mother (who was named Anya, Ludwig learned) was telling Ludwig stories about Elizabeta's childhood and laughing softly at the memories, while also wiping away tears. Ludwig's heart was breaking being around her. He didn't know the pain of losing a child, and hoped he never would, but he did know the sadness he felt from losing his parents and grandpa. Both of which he had grown close to.

He heard Elizabeta clear her throat from behind him and he turned around quickly. Elizabeta made hand motions telling him that she wanted to leave.

"Um....is everything alright...?" Anya asked Ludwig softly, slightly concerned.

"A-ah. Yeah. Sorry..." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh!! I have to go!! I'm sorry. I have to meet my brother at the hospital in a few minutes." Ludwig grimaced a little. He hated lying to this sweet woman.

Anya smiled softly at him and stood up. "Okay. I understand. You are welcome to come anytime you want. Any friend of Liza's is a friend of mine." She led him to the door and waved goodbye.

After they got a few houses away from the house, Ludwig looked at the abnormally quiet girl. "...Are you alright?"

Elizabeta nodded. "I guess....it's just....I wish I was still alive...I really miss my friends and family..."

Ludwig nodded and they walked in silence for a few blocks.

Ludwig pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "It's only 11:45...I could make it to my last two classes."

Elizabeta smiled a little and nodded. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find a couple guys getting sexy in an empty classroom..."

"What?"

"What?"

Ludwig sighed. "Okay...we have to hurry. Lunch is about halfway over, so I should get there before classes start back up..."

"Isn't it a little ways away from here?"

"Ja. But I can walk fast."

"Ludwig. It will take you more than twenty minutes to walk there from here....Just...take the shortcut through the woods..."

Ludwig stopped walking. "The woods...?"

Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah. It will take about half the time. You know it too. Your street isn't far from here and you've probably taken it multiple times to get to and from school. I know I have..."

"But...the woods.."

"Are where you found me. I know. But I want you to get to school to greet your man."

Ludwig blushed and mumbled. "He's not my man..."

"You're not fooling anyone...plus, you'll be fine in the woods. If the person I think is the killer is the killer, then she'll be at school right now. She's an honors student and never misses a class. Plus, what idiot would kill someone in broad daylight?"

Ludwig pursed his lips together. "Okay....but I want to avoid the spot...."

"What spot...oh..okay."

Ludwig nodded and walked to the edge of the woods, which seemed to be waiting to grab him with their long claws. Ludwig gulped and headed into the woods, both unaware of a girl with long, silver hair, which was tucked back with a dark blue headband, watching them. A silver knife tucked in her dress' ribbon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo!!! Yeah. Next chapter will be intense. Sort of. But anyways, thank you so much to the people who have followed the story this long!!!! And everyone who left kudos!!! Thank you all. \\(^-^)/
> 
> Chapter 13 will be out in 1 or 2 days


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter :0. Thank you everyone who's stuck with me to the end. I wanted to kind of make it violent, but I am not very good at that.... Or writing sexual shtuff either -_- oh well. I guess I am an innocent little marshmallow... Not really. That's a lie. But anyways!!! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!!

Ludwig and Elizabeta walked in silence through the woods, until Elizabeta spoke up.

"I ah...heard what your brother told you...about your childhood..." She said softly.

Ludwig turned towards her. "What?? That was supposed to be private!!"

"I-I know.... But I just..."

"You just what?"

"I...um I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened in....and I wanted to apologize for that..." She looked at the ground.

Ludwig sighed. "It's.... Fine....let's just get to school...."

Elizabeta nodded and continued walking.

Suddenly Ludwig felt a sharp pain on his back and fell to the ground. Elizabeta stopped in her tracks and turned around and gasped.

"Ludwig!!! Stay down!!" Elizabeta yelled, as another knife flew towards Ludwig. He tried to move away, but it hit him in the leg, making him grunt in pain.

Next thing he knew, he was trying to block a girl from stabbing him with a knife. With a knife stuck in his back and one in his leg. Elizabeta panicked and tried to fight her off or grab something to help Ludwig, but wasn't able to, in her stressed out state. She froze when she saw who it was. Natalia. Her silver hair was draping down her face as she struggled against Ludwig's grasp.

"I KNOW YOU SEE HER!!!" Natalia screeched. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!! MY LOVE!!"

Ludwig cried out as she ripped free from his grasp and stabbed his shoulder repeatedly, before Ludwig stopped her again with his uninjured arm. She screamed and easily freed herself and began stabbing his hand, which was in front of his face.

"YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YO-" Natalia was hit in the face with a small stick. Elizabeta cursed herself for not being able to do anything else. But the distraction was enough for Ludwig to be able to kick her off with his good foot. She grunted and lunged at him again as she heard voices coming from in the woods. She glared at Ludwig, stabbed his eye, before running off in the other direction, promising to come back and finish him off.

Ludwig shouted, holding his eye, as his breathing faltered and his vision went spotty. He could hear voices that sounded close, but far at the same time. He saw a flash of blonde hair before he blacked out entirely.

************

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to beeping machines in a hospital room. There was an eye patch over his left eye, bandages around his leg, hand and shoulders. He tried to move and hissed at the pain which resulted from the movement. A nurse looked up and smiled softly. Her long, brown hair was in a braid, and a small pair of glasses rested on her nose.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" She asked, gently, walking over and grabbing a needle. "...do you mind? It will help numb the pain."

Ludwig nodded, which turned out to be a bad idea, due to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

"Yes." Ludwig said, groggily. "Is my bruder here?"

She nodded and chuckled. "He nearly ripped out the tubes in his lungs to come see you. He's hooked up to a moveable machine right now....I'll bring him in after I check your vitals and all that good stuff." She said, pulling out a thermometer and placing it on his temple. After a few seconds, it beeped and she pulled it off, looked at it and scribbled on a paper, which was resting on a clipboard.

"...how long was I out...?"

She looked up at him. "A week and a half...your left eye is extremely damaged, your veins in your neck were slightly damaged, and you lost a lot of blood...there! All done!! I'll go get your brother...and your boyfriend. He's out there too."

A couple seconds later, Gilbert wheeled in on a wheelchair as fast as he possibly could up to his bedside, Feliciano running in behind him.

"Ludwig!!!" Both of the boys shouted at the same time, rushing towards him.

Ludwig smiled softly. "Hello bruder and Feli."

Feliciano broke down in tears. "Luddy!!! I thought you were going to die!!! I was so worried!!!" Ludwig motioned for him to come. As soon as Feliciano came over, Ludwig grabbed his hand. His hand stung a little, but he didn't mind all that much.

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's other hand, tearing up. "God dammit, Ludwig!!! Who did this to you?!? I will beat their ass."

Ludwig chuckled. "Good luck with that in your current state."

Gilbert growled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. But seriously. Who did this to you??!"

Ludwig bit his lip. "Her name is Natalia..."

"Wait. HER??? A girl did this to you??"

"Don't be sexist, Gil." Matthew said quietly, and everyone jumped. Nobody had noticed him standing there. Gilbert noted to buy him a bell once all of this was over.

"I wasn't being sexist!!! But seriously!! Look at Ludwig's muscles!!! Barely any men could beat him up, much less women!!!" Gilbert's breathing quickened and he started wheezing.

"Bruder!! Calm down. You are putting too much stress on your lungs." Ludwig said, squeezing his hand. Gilbert nodded and took slow, deep breaths until his breathing was normal and less painful.

Ludwig heard a sound from the door and looked up. Lovino was standing in the doorway, clinging to his fiancé's shirt. He almost looked cute and innocent. Almost.

Antonio smiled softly, coming up to the bed, Lovino following. "Hola amigo. How are you feeling?"

"Not great."

Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's leg, tears still dripping off his face. For once, Lovino didn't yell at him for doing something like that.

"Luddy?"

"Ja, Feli?"

"Will you be okay?" Feliciano sniffled and nuzzled into his lap.

Ludwig rubbed circles on his hand gently. "Of course. I can't leave you now, can I? Especially not since you're my first crush apparently." Ludwig's face flushed, realizing what he just said. "W-wai...I-I mean..."

Feliciano sat up. "Gil told you??"

Ludwig nodded softly, being careful not to hurt his shoulder more.

Feliciano jumped up and kissed him on the mouth. Ludwig's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this at all. Lovino made an annoyed sound from the place he was standing and gripped Antonio's shirt tighter. Antonio just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Gilbert giggled like a school girl. And Matthew smiled, squeezing Gilbert's hand.

Feliciano pulled away, still crying, but he giggled when he saw Ludwig's bright red, gaping face.

"Luddy. You look like a tomato."

Antonio puffed his cheek out. "Hey! That's what I call Lovi!!" Lovino hit him.

"Don't call me that."

After recovering, Ludwig pulled Feliciano in for another kiss. Everything was going to be okay.

....well...I mean..... He and Gilbert still needed to recover....Natalia needs to be arrested....blah blah blah.....but anyways. Everything is potentially going to be okay.

***************

Two weeks later, Ludwig got his stitches removed from his leg, hand, shoulders and back. He was going to be permanently blind in his left eye, due to the cornea being severely damaged. But other than that, he made a full recovery.

Gilbert's had been discharged two days earlier and Matthew was given the task of making sure that Gilbert didn't put too much stress on his lungs and left the tubes in at all times. The doctor especially emphasized that last part.

Françis, who's family was filthy rich, paid off Ludwig and Gilbert's house rent for the next year. It made both of the brothers cry and they hugged him for a long time, making Matthew and Feliciano jealous.

At one point when Ludwig went out in the hall at night to go get water, limping on his crutches, he ran into the doctor with the cross in his hair and a man who he didn't recognize, making out passionately, hands up each other's shirts. Ludwig made the decision to never ever EVER walk around at night again.

Four days later, Ludwig was discharged. Unfortunately, he didn't really have much time to relax, because the next day, at 10:30 in the morning, he was summoned to court to testify against Natalia. At the end of the trial, she was proven guilty and sent to a correctional facility until she turned eighteen and was to be sent to prison for a lifetime sentence after also being proven guilty three days prior to the trial, of murdering Elizabeta.

After the trial, Ludwig spotted Elizabeta signaling for him to come over. He told his brother, Feliciano, and all his other friends who were with him at the trial. He went over to her as fast as he could on his crutches.

"Elizabeta? I thought you were gone? In heaven or something...."

"I am....I tied up God so I could thank you."

"Tied up....alright. I won't ask. But why thank me?"

"Without you. Or with any other person. I probably wouldn't have 'moved on' or whatever....I'm really happy. It's really nice. So thank you." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

"See me later? I thought you moved on."

She rolled her eyes. "You are very dense sometimes. I'll see you in heaven. After you die. But promise you won't die anytime soon. I want you to grow up and get old and die of old age."

Ludwig smiled. "Oh. Yeah. See you later."

She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a warm spot on his face. Then, just like that, she was gone. Ludwig stood staring at the sky until he heard Feliciano's little steps running towards him.

"Ve!! Luddy!! What are you doing?" Feliciano said, hugging him.

Ludwig ruffled his hair, being careful to avoid his curl. He had learned the hard way what happened when he touched it...Lovino yelled at him for half an hour in Italian before Antonio managed to drag him out.

"Nothing, Feli." Ludwig kissed his cheek, making Feliciano giggle.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" Feliciano asked. "Lovi is staying at big brother Antonio's house and Grandpa is out of town on a work trip."

"So....we'll be all alone..?" Ludwig's face started turning red.

Feliciano winked. "Yep!" He placed something in Ludwig's hand and ran off to meet the others.

Ludwig looked at the thing Feliciano put in his hand and thought his head would explode with how much blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Lud!! Where are you?? Ah! There you a- are you okay?"Gilbert wheeled around the corner. Ludwig wasn't fast enough hiding the object Feliciano had slipped him and Gilbert got a full view of it. "Ohhh!!!! Luddyyy!!! You're getting lucky ton- mff!" Ludwig covered Gilbert's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Gilbert."

****************

When Ludwig got home the next day, he was limping. This time not from his injuries from the attack. Wink wonk. When he got up to his room, he was surprised to see that there was something on his bed. He walked over to it. It appeared to be a book of some sort. When he opened it, he was horrified to see that the pages were filled with gay boys making out. Or more. Some of them even went to his school!!

"Elizabeta...." He said, closing the book and blushing. He swore he could hear her giggle.

*****************

One year later, Lovino was sitting in a room with Feliciano, Ludwig, and Matthew. Lovino protested against Ludwig being in there, but Feliciano wouldn't let him kick him out. Eventually Lovino gave in. Feliciano was currently tying Lovino's black tie around his neck.

"You idiot!!! Not so tight!!" Lovino growled.

Feliciano looked up at him confused. "Ve...Frattello... I haven't even tied it all the way..."

Lovino's face paled. "Is that so.... Oh my god. What am I doing? Oh god. I can't do this!!!" He said, hyperventilating. "Oh god I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be sick!" He covered his mouth.

"Frattello! Calm down! You'll be okay!! Antonio loves you very much and I know you love him too." Feliciano said, putting his hands on his older brother's shoulders.

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and sat back down on the stool. "Okay. You're right. How long until it starts?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"....Fuck. I can't wait that long...."

"Yes you can...Now hold still until I finish tying this." Feliciano finished tying it and slipping it up to sit comfortably around his neck. "Ve! There you go!!"

Lovino smiled softly for a second, before his face returned to his normal resting bitch face.

Alfred, Matthew's brother, came running in, the door slamming open.

"Dudes!!!! Antonio's totally freaking out and he like just threw up!!! Lovi, dude. You really need to calm him down!!"

Lovino stood up. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom. He locked himself in and won't come out."

Lovino ran out and down the hallway. He stopped at the bathrooms and knocked on the men's door. "Antonio, you bastard. Open up. If you don't, I swear I will pick this lock." He heard a click and the door opened. "Thank you."

Lovino walked in to see his fiancée sitting on the floor, pale as a ghost and crying. He ran over and sat next to him and started rubbing his back. Antonio pulled him into a hug.

".....what's wrong, Antonio? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Antonio shook his head.

"Then what is it, dumbass?"

"I...uh....I'm sorry. I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to mess up and everything will be ruined and you'll break up with me and everything will be a mess."

Lovino sighed. "First of all, I would never beak up with you. We've been through too much shit together. So, sorry, but you're stuck with me. Secondly, man up!! You're supposed to be from the country of passion!! You will not mess up. And if you do, I will still marry you and probably laugh at you.....depending on how badly you mess up."

Antonio laughed softly. "I love you, Lovi."

"I love you too, dumbfuck." Lovino said, standing up, grabbing paper towels and wetting them. He got down on his knees and wiped away the tears from Antonio's face. "Now let's get out there. It's going to start soon."

Antonio stood up. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not. I'm just better at hiding it. Around you at least."

They opened the door to find Gilbert (who finally got the lung transplant. Yay!!), Françis, Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, and Ludwig, crowded around the door.

"Go away you bastards!" Lovino yelled and they ran away, giggling. Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed Antonio's cheek before he ran back to his brother....and the potato bastard....and that weird Canadian kid...

Antonio arrived back at the room, where Gilbert, Françis, and Alfred were waiting.

"Mon ami. I truly did not believe you were going to be the one to freak out and throw up. My bet was that it was going to be your little bride." Françis chuckled.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Whatever, amigo."

Gilbert smirked. "Come on!! Let's get you out there!! It starts in five minutes."

Antonio nodded and took a deep breath and let Françis place a small, red flower in his jacket pocket..

  
Five minutes later, Lovino walked down the aisle, his grandpa on one arm and Feliciano on the other. Antonio smiled at him from up on the alter and Lovino smiled back. Once at the alter, the priest began reciting the normal wedding shtuff. Then he got to the good part.

"Antonio Fernandez. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lovino Vargas, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bri- groom."

They didn't need to be told twice.

***************

The wedding reception was held at a hotel owned by Françis' family. Everyone was super thrilled about it and had the time of their lives. Almost every room got rented out by the end of the night. Which was awesome for all the extremely horny couples (and people who just decided to hook up. Who doesn't hook up at weddings?), but not so great for the maids the next day.

Lovino woke up groggily to a wonderful smell emanating out of their kitchen. The couple had decided to stay at their house instead of the hotel. Lovino walked into the kitchen and hugged Antonio from behind.

"Ah!! Lovi!! I'm almost done!!" Antonio smiled brightly.

Lovino smiled. "Ti amo."

"Si. Te amo."

***************

Ludwig and Feliciano woke up the next morning, both sore from the night before. Ludwig kissed Feliciano's cheek, making the Italian wake up.

"Ve...good morning Luddy..." Feliciano smiled, then leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. "My butt hurts."

Ludwig laughed. "Good to know. You stay here and I'll order us something to eat." Feliciano nodded sleepily.

Ludwig called Françis, asking him to bring the plate that he arranged ahead of time. Françis got it up there in a matter of minutes.

"Danke, Françis."

"Ah, oui. I am always here immediately if amour is to be found."

"Okay. That's...good...." Ludwig said. "Um...okay...bye..." He shut the door. "Feli! It's here!"

Feliciano yawned. "Already?"

Ludwig helped him out of bed. "Yep. Fast service, huh?" He carried Feliciano over to the table. The Italian winced as he was set down in the chair, but eventually got pretty comfortable-ish.

Ludwig handed him his plate and Feliciano took it happily. "Pasta for breakfast?! This is the best day ever!!!" He twirled his fork, and was about to put the noodles in his mouth, when he noticed something shiny sticking through the pasta on his plate. "Ve...what's this?" He asked, setting his fork down and grabbing it out.

It was a little ring with amber and blue diamonds forming an infinity sign.

"L-Luddy?"

Ludwig got down on one knee and grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"Feli. I know this is extremely cliché to be proposing on a wedding night, but whatever. Will you, Feliciano Vargas, marry me?" He asked shyly.

"Ve!!! Si!! Ja!! Yes!!!" He said, tackle-hugging Ludwig. "Of course!!! And it's not cliché...."

"....yes it is."

"Okay fine. But just a little." Feliciano licked the sauce off the ring and placed it on his ring finger, then kissed his boyfriend... Wait. FIANCÉE. (Giggles) Passionately.

"Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich."

****************

Epilogue (sort of.....this whole chapter was pretty much an epilogue):

Up above, in heaven, Elizabeta was watching Ludwig and Feliciano with her new friend, Marco, who she had met recently. She had filled him in on the couple and he agreed that they were an adorable couple...but not as adorable as he and his boyfriend had been. Elizabeta disagreed. Although, they came a close second. Marco had been in a car accident, which crushed the right half of his body and he was killed instantly. An awesome thing about heaven was that there were so many different death stories. Also, she could watch gay couples everywhere. God didn't really care. He was a total hippie.

Elizabeta giggled as the couple climbed into bed to go another round and Marco rolled his eyes. "Man. You're into some weird stuff..."

"Oh, come on. You know you ship it."

He sighed. "I know I do...."

She smirked. "I've shipped it longer than you."

"Of course you have." He laughed. "I've only just found out. Through you."

"Yep!! I've shipped it since I met them."

"Uh huh. Now they can say that a ghost ships them. What a wonderful accomplishment."

"Hm...'The Ghost Ships Us'...that sounds like a great title for an autobiography that Ludwig will definitely maybe write one day about his love life."

"Yeah. Okay. Keep on dreaming."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!! If you really really want a second story revolving around their lives later on or something, or you just want me to write another Hetalia story, just comment :3
> 
> Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as quickly as possible!! Comment feedback! ^-^


End file.
